A Twisted Universe
by britlest
Summary: Lacey thought her life was perfect until old memories started crashing down on her. She misses her old life, she misses Jo, she misses him. What will happen when Lacey and Danny are alone at school? Will she turn away or welcome him back into her life?
1. Chapter 1

This is set on the day that Danny and Archie fought. It is after school and all the students have gone home except Lacey. She is sitting on the front steps of school waiting on Archie, who is in detention. Danny is seeing the schools therapist.

_God, how did my life get so screwed up? Two weeks ago everything was perfect. I had a great boyfriend, cool friends, and a reliable BFF—well sometimes. But now all of that is gone. My boyfriend is always angry, I'm just figuring out that my friends are more cruel than cool, and my BFF is now…dead. Everything that seemed so great was now so awful. Everything I thought that 'seemed' okay was a complete and total lie. I haven't been myself in a long time. Five years to be exact. I thought this was the new me. I thought I could create a new person and leave that part of me in the past. That part of me that was so hurt, confused, and no longer had a reason to smile anymore. Little did I know, I would be losing my best friend Jo and all the memories we shared together with Da…Ugh! Why can't I stop thinking about him? You want to know why? (I really hate my internal monologue sometimes.) It's because __**he **__is__ the reason you actually want to remember all of those old memories, why you miss being friends with him and Jo, and why you wish you were the 'old and real' you again._

"Eh um."

_You have got to be kidding me. Maybe if I shut my eyes long enough, he'll leave._

"Can I sit here?"

_Who was I freaking kidding? Ignoring him hasn't worked in the past, so why will it work now? He's Danny Desai for crying out loud!_

"I'm pretty sure you're going to do it anyway." _I look over to him and he's smiling and ALREADY sitting. Figures. How can I hate and love a smile so much at the same time?_

"You know me so well Lacey. But then again, we have been friends for 16 years, right?"

"Wrong. We were best friends for 11 years and then you left…me." _Jeez why did I say that? Now he's going to know how much I missed him. Don't show your vulnerability!_

"So you admit it! You missed me because I was your favorite person," Danny said, running his fingers through his hair, while feigning a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

_Leave it to Danny to always make light of a conversation. Always trying to make it better for me, despite his own feelings. _"What? I didn't say you were my—"

"I know you didn't. I just know I was because you were mine."

_I could tell he was going for humor but the way he uttered that last word did something to me. He was in pain just as much as I was. He missed me too. And he is right, he was my favorite person and might still be. No matter how much I try to hate him, I can't. _

"You're right," I surrendered. _Those warm brown eyes and that gentle smile reappeared._

"And Lacey, I didn't mean to leave you. I fought so hard so I could stay with you guys. I even wrote you a bunch of letters. But writing the letters was easy. Thinking about what I was going to say when I actually saw you was something I couldn't quite conjure up. But I knew the words would flow right out of me the second I saw your face." _God help me, I can't breathe._

"What I'm trying to say is this, I want you to know that I understand where you're coming from. Jo has always been quick to forgive people but everyone is different. I didn't come back here expecting us three to be friends again but when I saw you in the hall that day, I just had to speak to you. I miss what we used to have. I miss us. And I don't want to rush you. Not until you're ready to let me back into your life. But I'm begging you Lace, please don't let it be long before you find yourself back to me. I don't know how much longer I can take not having you in my life. I need you Lace. I'll always need you."

_He lifts up his hand and places it on my cheek. As I shut my eyes to the warmth of it, the same feelings I felt for Danny when I was 11 was back but even stronger than before. I need you too Danny but I can't say it yet. I lightly touched the hand that held my face, hoping Danny will understand what I wanted to say. Please know Danny, please understand. And I felt it as it rolled down my cheek. _

"Don't cry Lace," Danny whispered. _And I was in awe because I didn't know I was crying…because Danny gently kissed my tear away…because I wanted him to not only kiss my cheek but my lips as well. I could see that he wanted to kiss me too and that scared me, yet all I can feel are my feelings for Danny overpowering that fear…those old memories and now new memories flashing through my mind. The way his eyes melt when he looks at me, the way his hair is always messy but still somehow perfect, the way his lips curve when he's smirking at me, the way he's looking at me right now._

"Danny…" _I can barely hear my own voice and my hands are shaking. My heart is pounding in my ears and I think he's going to kiss me. _

BOOM! I looked back startled and saw the door opening wide and hit the brick wall.

"What the hell socio?! Get away from her!"

"Archie no!" I quickly stood up and put myself between the two. "Stop it now!"

"I'm coming from detention and you're here with the reason why I was there in the first place!"

_I looked back at Danny and his face was expressionless. Except for his eyes. I can see the fire in them. I pleaded at him with my eyes, hoping he understands what I'm trying to convey. Please Danny, don't fight him, please. _

_Danny nodded his head a fraction but I knew he was agreeing to what I was asking of him. He stood up._

"Dude calm down. Nothing happened." _His voice was eerily calm._

"Then why is she crying and why the hell you didn't back away from this creep? His hands were all over you?!"

_Archie is pissed but I have handled worse. _"Look Archie, I was upset about something and Danny just wanted to help, okay? Now let's go." I pulled on Archie's hand, still between the two, but he wouldn't budge.

"Upset about what huh?" he stepped a little closer to me, closer to Danny. I looked back at Danny. His fist was clutching his backpack strap so hard that his knuckles were whitening. "Danny please don't—"

_I heard the door open again. This time it was Principal Tang. _"Mr. Desai, I understand that your therapy session went well and was over about 15 minutes ago. Why are you still here? And no less with Archie? Ms. Porter, care to explain?"

_Oh shoot! What do I say? _ "Um, we were just—"

"Just settling our differences sir." Danny stepped in for me as he always did when we were eleven. "I just finished apologizing to Archie here and was waiting to hear his apology sir." _Danny, the definition of charm, bull crap, and just downright hilarity!_

Principal Tang, Danny, and I looked over to Archie waiting. He glances at me in awe "But babe—"

"You don't want to get into any more trouble, do you _babe_?" I couldn't help but look over to Danny with his infamous smirk in place and with mines to match no less.

_Archie overly sighed. He is so dramatic. He looked at Danny totally ready for round two. _"I um…I apologize soci-I mean Danny."

Danny grinned so hard, I thought his teeth were going to crack. I tried to hide my smile but Danny could always tell when I wanted to laugh. He winked at me.

"Okay now, off you go. See you three on Monday." Principal Tang went back inside.

Archie placed his arm around me possessively to irk Danny. "Try that again socio or I'll—"

"You'll what?" _Danny's jaw was clenching. Oh no…_

Suddenly, Danny burst out into laughter._ "_Why would you want to hurt me? I'm just your friendly neighborhood spider-man." _At that, I had to laugh. I remember us reading those comic books together as kids. _

_Danny's laugh brought me back out of my reverie. I looked at Archie and his eyes were about to pop out of their sockets. Oh boy._

"Have a goodnight Lace." _And his brown eyes and beautiful smile melted the way they always did. Reserved only for me._

"Goodnight Danny." I waved, watching him walk away from me. And for the first time, I let myself picture Danny as more than just a friend, wishing his arms were around me instead.


	2. Chapter 2

It's Monday morning. Lacey is at her locker before 1st period. She's never so quick to get to school but you guys can guess why she arrived so early. ; )

"Boo" _I heard as I shut my locker. I dropped my Bio book on the floor, which Danny swooped down to pick up for me._

"Damnit Danny. That wasn't funny then and it isn't funny now." _Though I am smiling as he hands me my book. Who am I kidding, it's kind of hard to resist Danny's charm._

"It was very funny actually," he said smirking as he ran his fingers through his hair. _God I love it when he does that. As a habit, I glanced over my shoulder to see if anyone was watching us._

"Are we back to this again?" He motioned between us. "You only speaking to me in an empty room where Blue Ranch potato chips are located?" _I wonder if his smirk will be permanently placed on his face forever._

"I'm sorry Danny. I'm not use to us hanging out...again. That was five years ago. I'm just_"

"Taking it slow." Danny lightly finished for me.

"Um…yeah." _I look down praying that his feelings aren't hurt again. Maybe I really am a jerk. I'm the one who invented his nickname socio and have been completely ignoring him in public. All he has done is tried to reestablish our friendship and all I can say is 'Not right now Danny, I can't. I want to take it slow.' Ugh!_

_I felt his finger slowly lift up my chin. _"Don't do that to yourself Lace. Don't beat yourself up. I know you're a good person, so try not to be so hard on yourself okay? Remember what I said on Friday? I understand why you're taking your time letting me back into your life. I even encourage it. I want to earn your trust Lace. You're worth the wait."

_And there it is. That gorgeous smile. How does he do it? Make me completely forget about my problems and focus on the hope for the future._

"Thanks for understanding Danny," I sniffed. _Oh no, if I cry this time I will choke _myself_ with a jump rope. Oh shoot that was so insensitive, just shut up internal monologue!_

"Whenever you need someone to talk to, I'll be here Lace. Always have and always will." _Whoever said eyes were the window to your soul must have known Danny._

"Lacey lets go, were going to be—"

_Shoot, Sarita. Danny dropped his hand away from my chin and placed his hands in his pocket._

He sighed, "Hi Sarita."

She rolled her eyes at Danny and stood directly in front of me, so Danny had no choice but step back. "Sarita that was rude, what is wrong with you?"

She scoffed, "What is wrong with me? What is wrong with you Lacey? You're the one socializing with the freak and you want to know what's wrong with me? You know I didn't believe Archie until I saw it with my own eyes." She folded her arms over chest.

Danny stepped around Sarita. "Lace I'm going to class now so I'll—"

"Stay right there Danny" I said a little louder than I should. His eyes widened at my tone. All I can focus on now was my annoying 'friend' who at the moment was pissing me the hell off! "You were saying Sarita? What did Archie say?"

"You see?! That's exactly what I'm talking about, what Archie's talking about, what everyone in our little circle is talking about. I didn't want to believe him but he was right. You have feelings for the child murderer just as much as he has feelings for you." She stepped closer to me and whispered in my ear, "After I 'slept' over at Archie's last week, we laughed about his murder weapon. Seriously a jump rope? Yeesh, you were lucky he didn't strangle you and Jo with it as you guys played hopscotch together."

She didn't have time to back away from me because all I could see is red. Then, I felt arms around me. Danny's arms. And now that I'm standing at a good distance from Sarita, I can scrutinize the scene. Sarita is lying on her back on the floor, with her curly hair all over the place, and a long red scratch on her face. "You're just as crazy as he is bitch" she yelled at me but at that time Archie was coming from the gym. He stood in the middle of the scene completely surprised.

"Get the hell away from her murderer! What the hell happened Lacey?!" Archie was coming towards me, so I pulled away from Danny's arms, ignoring the hurt look on his face and walked towards Archie. I slapped him hard enough for him to see the heavenly stars. "Fuck off Archie, were done! Where the hell do you get off calling someone out of their name, you cheater! You and Sarita are perfect for each other!" his eyes widened at my knowledge. I through my promise ring at him that he bought me last year. Danny picked it up and looked at it. "Dude, if you needed more money to buy Lace a ring, all you had to do was call me. I had more money than that's worth in juvie." Then he threw the ring back on the floor.

_Archie walked towards Danny when we heard Principal Tang approaching, arriving pretty late I might add. _

"What is all of this commotion? Archie and Danny? Again?" He looked over to both guys and I stepped up, not wanting Danny to get into any more trouble. "It was me Principal Tang. And Sarita." Hey, if I was going down, so was she. I looked over to her trying to hold Archie's hand but he aggressively yanked his hand back not giving her the time of day.

"To my office Lacey. Sarita. And off to class everybody else. Nothing to see here… Danny, come here."

Danny looking slightly confused while walking over to Principal Tang. "Sir?"

He patted Danny on the back, "Did your mother happen to buy a new hair brush?"

Now Danny looked completely stumped. "Uh…I'm not sure sir. Is that something I should pay attention to? Women products?" Danny's face was completely serious but when he looked over to me, I could see a ghost of a smile. I covered up my laugh with a cough. Sarita looked over to me and rolled her eyes. I ignored her as usual and focused on Danny.

"Um…not at all son. Never mind, run along to class."

"Yes…sir" Danny wasn't sure if he should stay and ask Principal Tang what he meant about that question or just get away from him as quickly as possible. Danny's smart, so he chose the latter "right away sir."

As Danny picked up his backpack from the floor, I assume he threw it off to keep me from killing Sarita (no pun intended), he looked at me. "Sir, do you mind if I have a quick chat with Lacey?"

"Whatever for, Mr. Desai?"

Danny keeping a perfect poker face came up with something quick. "Well my mom wanted me to ask Lacey for her mom's recipe. They're still best friends you know? After all this time." Danny is laying it on pretty thick right now. I try to hold in my laughter.

"Your mother you say? Well of course, Danny, take all the time you need." Mr. Tang had a really creepy/dorky look on his face every time Danny's mom was mentioned. Was he in love with her or something? Ew.

Sarita sighed and I shut her up with one glance. "The recipe is in my locker sir." _I wanted to give me and Danny some privacy. Principal Tang nodded and allowed us to go to my locker. Though, he and Sarita were still in view._

"So what's up Danny?" I looked up at him and he was flat foot grinning. "What?" I couldn't help myself. I smiled more today than I have in the past 5 years. And that's saying something.

"Nothing, just…I thought I was Rocky and you were Adrienne. Guess I was wrong." He smirked.

I giggled. Me. Giggled. "Shut up. You'll do right to remember it too."

"I definitely will."

"So what did you want? Your mom is so not Betty Crocker. She doesn't even know how to boil an egg."

"True…so what I wanted to give you is this. I was going to wait until after school but then I thought about my very exciting therapy session and plus you're going to be in detention now. Unbelievable. Lace in detention…now that's a sight to see."

I smacked his arm to bring him out of his reverie. A very strong arm I might add. I looked over to see if the weirdos were watching us. Nope, Tang was pretending to listen to Sarita's lies, while possibly daydreaming about Mrs. Desai. Gross.

"So, what did you want to give me?"

Danny breathed in slowly and exhaled. "This."

I looked at the small piece of torn paper. It was an address but to where?

"It's a place I went to once, two years ago to be exact. It reminded me of our fort when we were kids."

I was really confused now. "Danny, when did you have the chance to go to this place? You've been in juvie for five years!"

"I know." _Hmm, he's being pretty nonchalant about this._

That confused me even further. "So what you're saying is…?"

"Lace" he stepped closer to me and whispered in my ear. "I broke out of juvie once but soon got caught. I was at this place when they found me. It's not far from there."

He looked at me reading my expression. I was in awe of his close proximity and what he just told me.

"You can't be serious." _I'm sure my eyes are bugging out._

"I can and I am," he smirked. "It's why they added more time to my stay at juvie."

"But I didn't hear anything about this."

"Well of course they're not going to air it on news. No one wants to know that the teenage Michael Myers is on the loose," he laughed.

"Eh umm" Principal Tang cleared his throat.

I shut my locker. "I guess I know what that means," _I said looking down._ _Not wanting to do anything but stay with Danny. I told myself it was to find out more about his 'break out' but seriously, who was I kidding?_ _I surprised myself at how quickly I've become accustomed to him._

Danny lifted my chin again as he done earlier, pulled my hair behind my ear and kissed me right on the corner of my lip. I don't know if it was meant to be there or on my cheek but when he pulled away, I was sure he meant to place his kiss right where he left it.

His eyes melted the way they always did when he leaned back. "It's okay Lace. The day will be over soon. For what it's worth, you kicked her ass." He smiled.

His smile was contagious. I'm sure my face mirrored his at that moment. "I did didn't I?"

"You sure did…so, will you meet me here at 8 tonight?"

_I paused. Am I ready for this? Then, when I looked into those beautifully lit eyes I knew my answer. _"Please," he asked softly.

"Okay," I said. Then, I turned to walk towards Principal Tang.

But Danny caught my hand and I looked back. "You promise?" I can tell from his eyes that if I broke this promise, it will seriously break him.

I gently squeezed his hand. "I promise Danny."

**Hey guys! Thank you for the great feedback. I'm new at this so keep commenting please. I'll like to learn more from you all. =)**


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is strictly about Danny and Lacey reconnecting. :)

**I'm here.**

_I hesitated before I sent the text. Okay this is what I want right? To reconnect with Danny again. I miss him and he misses me. Plus, I promised him and I never go back on my promises. I pressed send._

_Not a minute later Danny replied. _

**Stay there. I'm coming.**

_He's coming from where though? It's pretty creepy out here. There's nothing but an abandoned building and a trail leading into the forest beside it. Its dark and I'm alone in this empty dimly lit parking lot. With goose bumps no less. Gosh Danny, where the heck are we anyway? I just put the address into my navigator and it sent me here._

_Suddenly I see him coming from the forest on the trail. My heart starts to flutter. Really Lacey, you're one of those girls? Okay calm down, it's just Danny. Your childhood best friend. Nothing to be anxious about, right?_

_As he approached the car, I had to force a smile, even though my stomach is in knots. He stops at my door and lean down to peek at me through the window. His hair falling out of his face._

"Lace, you made it…Are you ready," he mouthed because like an idiot, I haven't shown any sign of getting out of the car_. I haven't even taken off my seatbelt. I nodded, with my fake smile still intact and removed the seatbelt. Danny tried to open the door for me but it was still locked. I rolled my eyes at myself and unlocked it. Get it together for heaven's sake Lace._

"Sorry" I said as he opened the door. He held out his hand and I took it, stepping out of the car.

"Always the gentleman," I said as he shut the car door.

He smirked, "You know how I do." And for the first time tonight, I genuinely smiled.

"So…" he started as we began walking towards the trail instead of the old building.

"So…what?" I said when he didn't say anything.

He looked like he didn't want to ask but, "Where you ever planning to get out of the car?"

_Uh oh, he noticed. _"Uh…yeah of course I was. I didn't come all this way for nothing." _There, that sounded pretty convincing._

"Lace…" _Crap. I know that tone. He knows._

"What?" _I feigned innocence._ _What's the use Lace, he knows you to well._

Suddenly he stopped and stood in front of me. "I know you Lace."

_Gosh, my exact words._

I looked down.

"Listen. I know you're nervous and probably scared too. I mean after all you are alone at night, at an old abandoned warehouse, with a sociopath" he grinned but then his mood and tone changed. He exhaled. "Look Lace, I won't force you to stay and I don't want you to stay and be uncomfortable just to make me happy. You kept your promise, you came but I'm worried about you. Not me."

_I did it again. Made him feel like I don't want to be around him._

"Maybe, we can start hanging out at places like, I don't know the carnival, where lots of people are around. Then, when you're ready maybe we can meet here. It's no rush Lace. Really I could—"

_I placed my finger on his lips and he stopped talking, surprising us both. I pulled my hand back and spoke._

"I would love to stay here with you Danny," I gave him a genuine smile.

His grin was back in action. "Great," he said simply.

We were now standing where the trail ends, where it disappears into the forest. Danny stopped. Probably because he saw the fear of going into the woods etched upon my face.

He gently took my hand into his own and squeezed it. "It's okay, Lace. I'm here."

_And just like that, I felt calmer. What can I say? He has that effect on me._

_Suddenly, all I could see was trees and darkness. But I could also see a little sparkle of light up ahead. I heard crickets, things slithering around on the ground, and an owl. Okay, anyone who knows me knows I'm not an outdoor person. I'm only doing this for Danny._

"Hey, still don't like outdoor activities?" he smirked.

"Believe me Danny, very little has changed over the past five years, and that is not one of them."

"That's not true. One thing has changed."

I looked up at him. Even though it is so dark, I can still see his eyes. "And that is…"

"You're even more beautiful."

And I blushed.

He laughed. "I know, I know. That must have been the corniest thing you've ever heard a guy say."

"Well…maybe. But I'll take a compliment any day so thank you. And just so _you_ know, you're even smoother than you were at eleven." I teased.

"Well, what can I say? Ladies loved me. Especially when I did this." And he wiggled his eyebrows up and down.

I giggled.

"You see? You know you loved some Desai back then."

"Oh really? Then why did I run back into the house when you tried to kiss me on the swing?"

"Ouch," Danny said his hand covering his heart. "That still hurts. You know my ego has been bruised ever since then."

"Well, never try to kiss a girl when she's getting her swing on."

"I'll certainly do well to remember that. Plus, did you ever know what Jo did to me the next day?"

"No, what? I told her what you did the next day at school, since she couldn't hang out with us the day before. She said she was going to get you back for me but I never knew what she was going to do. All I remember is you apologizing to me after school."

"Well, well, well. That's a frightening little one, that Jo." I stared up at him remembering the past. "Long story short, Jo kicked me in a place a man should never be kicked and I fell to my knees. She said if I didn't apologize to you, she would kick me in a worse place. But I can't imagine a place that's worse than getting kicked in the male anatomy."

I burst out laughing. "You're kidding me right? I don't believe you. Jo? Our Jo? Kicked you in the—"

"Yeah Lace, no need to relive those memories. It'll be forever sketched on my brain."

That's when I heard a stick break to my left. I grabbed a hand full of Danny's shirt. "Danny what was that? " He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer. "Probably just some critter crawling around on the ground."

"Not helping Danny," I said trying to quicken my pace. I saw the light a few more steps ahead.

He pulled me even closer and leaned down to where I could feel his breath on my neck, "Don't worry Lace, I've got you. Nothing is going to hurt you. It'll have to go through me first."

"O-kay," I trembled. I think more due to that fact of how close he was rather than my fear of creepy crawlers.

And that's when I saw it. "We're here," he whispered.

"What is it Danny?"

"I'm not sure, what do you think it is?"

_Earlier today, Danny said this place reminded him of the fort we would go to as kids but this looked nothing like it. It was bigger than our fort but still small. It was covered in leaves but beautifully lit with a few candles which caused it to glow in the dark. Not a house exactly but a—_

"It looks like a cottage but I can hardly tell. There are so many leaves covering it." I was awestruck at the beauty of this old place. Like something out of a fairytale.

"That's what I was thinking," Danny said smirking at my expression. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah…it's so cool and…beautiful in its own way." We stepped closer to it. "When did you light the candles?"

He looked down at me. "About an hour ago before the sun completely set. I didn't want you to be afraid."

"That's very sweet of you Danny." I stared at his eyes longer than I should have and he looked away and then back at me.

I smirked. "Mr. Desai, are you blushing?" _One point for Lacey. Yes! After all, he started it._

He grinned_, _"Guys don't blush Lace, we simply avoid eye contact for a second." I gave him a demanding look. "But then again, seeing the way you're looking at me right now, I'm going to have to agree. So, yes I am. "

I smiled, "Mh hm, I thought so."

"So, my little vicious kitty, are you ready to go in?"

"Yes, my little blushing boy. But are you sure it's safe to go in? It looks pretty old." I said sizing up the cottage.

"Yeah, it looks sturdy enough."

"Enough?" I scoffed.

"I'm sure Lace. I told you I've got you. You believe me?"

_He was gazing at me. No, actually staring at me. Hard. Jeez. _

"Yes…I believe you Danny."

"Good," he opened the door and pulled me inside.

Danny lit some candles in here too. I could kind of see what was going on with the place but barely.

"So, what do you think?"

"I think… I can't see it that well but for the little I can see, it has a certain charm." I turned to look at him. "Like you." _Wow, aren't I'm being bold tonight?_

"Lace, if I didn't know any better, I'll say you were trying to seduce me," he smirked.

"And I'll say you were right." His eyes bugged out.

I laughed. Pretty hard. "Just kidding Danny. Don't pop a blood vessel."

He had to laugh his self. "If I end up going to the hospital, it'll be your fault."

"Why because you can't handle surprises?"

"Well…this_ is_ a surprise. A good one." He looked at me curiously.

"What do you mean?" I mirrored his expression.

He looked over to a wooden table in the corner and nodded towards it. I followed. He picked up one of the candles and sat it on the table. As we sat down, I noticed the table and chairs were clean. Danny did this too?

I also noticed that since the parking lot, he has never let me go. I looked at him and he was looking down at our connected hands.

"You surprise me Lace. Last week, you were hesitant being around me. Even earlier today I could tell that you still needed your space but now…you're okay with this." He squeezed my hand to emphasize his point. I could tell he wanted to know where my head was at. Here goes nothing. I owe him that much.

_I took in a deep breath and exhaled. Then, I looked him straight in the eyes. _

"Danny…from the moment I saw you on your first day back, I wanted to reconnect with you. But because of what happened five years ago and then you coming back earlier than I thought you would…it scared me. I didn't know what to do or what to say. Not just to you but to anybody. And then ignoring you and pretending to be the 'popular girl' who didn't care what people were saying about you made me even more scare…because I knew the consequences that came with pushing you away. I knew that if I kept pushing you away, I would eventually lose you. Yet, I kept giving you the cold shoulder because I thought that maybe it would be better for me not to get so close again. All I could think about was 'what if we did reconnect and you left again?' It was selfish I know but I didn't want to lose you twice Danny. It will hurt me even more than the first time because I'll know that I'll be going through hell all over again."

I was getting teary eyed. Danny lightly placed his hand on my cheek, stroking it with his thumb. "It's okay Lace." I tried to smile.

"But then everything changed last Friday. I really needed someone that time Danny and you was there for me. Like you were always there for me and it brought back old memories. Suddenly, it was like a weight lifted off of my shoulders. I didn't want to push you away anymore. I just…wanted to be how we used to be. Trusting and caring for each other like no one else does. I want that Danny. After all this time…I still need you."

And he hugged me. Our first hug in five years and it's the best one we've ever shared. "Lacey, I need you too. More than you'll ever know."

As we stood holding each other, he encircled my waist and held me close. He always knew how tight I needed him to hug me and this time was no different. My arms were wrapped securely around his neck and I laid my head on his shoulder, breathing him in. He began to sway us from side to side. "Lace," he whispered, and I could tell that it was a little hard for him to speak. "I can't tell you how many times I've dreamed about this moment. How long I've waited to have you back in my arms…to hear you say those things. It was hard at first, seeing how much I've hurt you. But I knew that I couldn't give up on you. I just kept telling myself, 'Lace is going to come around, maybe not in the way you hope she will but she is.' I just had to have a little faith because what we had is worth fighting for forever."

Then, I looked up and watched him as he wiped my tears away. "I'm so glad you didn't give up on me Danny. I'm glad you had faith in us, even when I tried to destroy it for us."

"You want to know what I think, Lace?"

I nodded.

"I think that even though you thought you were destroying it for us, all along you were fighting for us and didn't know it. Remember our little sleep over my first day back? I had to beg you to come in when you weren't giving me the time of day and you still stayed over. Even if you didn't want to, you still ended up staying with me."

"That's because you made me feel like we were back then. You guys were my whole world." And then I remembered something he said earlier. "What did you mean by I was going to come around but not in the way you hoped?"

He closed his eyes. "Lace, you know what I meant."

I did know but I wanted to be sure. What was the extent of his feelings for me? "Tell me."

We stopped swaying.

He opened his eyes and I saw fire. Not the kind of fire I saw when he wanted to pummel Archie into the ground but the kind of look a guy gives you that instantly takes your breath away.

"I'm in love with you Lace."

_Oh wow, I was not expecting that. I seriously cannot breathe right now._

"I know it's too early to say that but I've known you all of my life Lace. I couldn't stop thinking about you over the years and when I finally saw you I couldn't…I just…couldn't gather coherent thoughts. Pretty much like right now."

I smiled and his arms tightened around me.

"But Lace, if friendship is all you want, I'll still be here for you but I want you to know that I think of you as more. I've always wanted more with you." Then he waited for me to say something.

I opened my mouth but words wouldn't come out. So I did the next best thing. I kissed his cheek and looked at him but he was confused. So I pushed myself up against him as far as I could and kissed the left corner of his mouth. I pulled back to look at him and smiled. He looked at my lips then back into my eyes. I think he's getting the idea. So I slowly kissed the right corner of his mouth without breaking eye contact. But this time before I could pull back again, he placed both hands on my face, holding me an inch away from his lips.

I can feel his breath fanning across my lips. I can feel the charged energy all around us. But all I can focus on is his eyes.

"Lace," he breathed. Then I felt his lips against mine. And I no longer felt the ground beneath me.

**Thanks again everyone for your interest in my story. I just love Lacey and Danny together so I'm already thinking ahead for them. Lol Next chapter I will go more into detail about Danny's little 'break out' and what drew him in to this little 'cottage.' Do you guys want to hear from Danny's POV too or just stick with Lacey's? Let me know please **


	4. Chapter 4

**Brace yourselves. A flashback of Danny in juvie is coming your way. : (**

**I can feel his breath fanning across my lips. I can feel the charged energy all around us. But all I can focus on is his eyes.**

**"Lace," he breathed. Then I felt his lips against mine. And I no longer felt the ground beneath me.**

**Lacey's POV**

_Danny's lips have completely ruined me for any other guys. The way he's kissing me…I have no words. He's being gentle with me but I can tell he's holding back because his kisses have a certain edge to them. Surprisingly—well not so surprising, I want him to kiss me harder. I mean haven't we both been waiting for this?_

I pulled back and stared into his eyes. He smiled and that ignited something in me. I felt bolder, stronger, and dare I say, heated. "It's okay Danny, I promise you I won't break."

He lifted an eyebrow and smirked. "Who are you?"

"I'm still me, just a little on edge." _I sound different, even to myself. Kiss me already!_

Suddenly he lifts me up and I gasped. My legs wrap around his waist. "You're also mine now." Then he sat me on the table and whispered while staring into my eyes, "Want me to help you take the edge off?" I nodded and swallowed in complete shock. He's pretty good for someone who has absolutely no experience.

He placed his hands on my legs and slowly slid them up my thighs, past my waist, and rested them on my lower back before pulling me closer to him. With him standing between my legs, I could hardly breathe. He held my hands and lifted one, so he could place a kiss on it. His hands slid up my arms, up my neck, and held my face in place. He stared at me for a moment, then his lips came down on mine. Not so gentle this time as I requested. I felt his hands encircled my wrists, lifting them to be placed around his neck. He placed his hands on my lower back and pulled me even closer. Since I'm in love with his hair, I took his hair tie off and threw it, leaving his unruly hair to fall down around his face. He kissed my chin and made a trail up to my ear. "Lacey," he whispered, "I love being with you like this," he kisses my earlobe, "holding you like this," he kisses my forehead, "touching you like this," he kisses the tip of my nose, "kissing you like this," and he kissed my lips again.

"Mm Danny," I sighed as he began kissing down my neck. I have never seen this side of him but I've always had a feeling that is was there. I could see it every time he looked at me.

Then Archie's ringtone, (Kesha-Your Love Is My Drug), blasted on my phone. Which, he set as his ringtone oddly enough. It startled me in our moment of passion and I froze. It didn't bother Danny though. He just kept right on kissing my neck, which felt amazing by the way. "Do you want to get that," he asked.

_Hell no! If he knew who it was, he wouldn't be asking me that. But should I tell him? I don't want to ruin the moment. I don't want him pissed off like I am right now. If Kesha don't shut the f —_

"Lace, what's wrong," he stopped kissing me and looked at me. "Are you okay? Did I-"

"No Danny, no you didn't do anything wrong. In fact, you did everything right, it's just…" _Dang it! I don't want to have to explain this right now._

"Just what?"

_I sighed and unlocked my arms from around his neck. Another moment ruined by the asshole Archie. Danny looked confused but stepped back so I could have my space. I slid off the table and held Danny hand, not wanting to lose contact._

I breathed in and exhaled. "Danny, that was Archie calling." His jaw started clenching but before I could say anything else, Archie's ringtone blasted off again.

**Danny's POV**

_Archie? That fucker! If I could just get a hold on him, it would be the icing on the cake. Because today is the best day of my life and here he is, again, messing up the time I have with my Lace… _My_ Lace…I love the sound of that._

I looked at her, quickly grabbing her phone out of her pocket to ignore the call. Then she looked up at me. "Danny?" she looked at me worriedly.

_I stopped clenching my teeth. Calm down dude, you don't want to scare her._ "I'm okay Lace." I smiled to lighten the mood. "I just hate that I had to stop kissing you."

_She blushed. God I love it when she does that. So freaking beautiful and sexy at the same time. _

"Who said you had to stop kissing me?" her eyes darkened and she smirked. Those dimples are going to be the death of me. Did I mention how sexy she was? I grabbed her waist and pulled her roughly against me. Then kissed her. Hard. Hey, she said she wouldn't break if I kissed her like this. I knew she was strong though. That's something she didn't have to tell me because the Lacey Porter I've known has always been as strong as a wildflower but also as soft and beautiful as a rose. She's got the best of both worlds. What's not to love?

"Your love, your love, your love is my drug." _Fuck! I've had enough. Lace sighed and rolled her eyes. We've both had enough._

She answered her phone and turned away from me. "What the hell Archie? Stop blowing up my phone! I told you I. Don't. Want. You. Anymore! It's over so stop fucking calling me!" I could barely hear what he was saying to her, it sounded like begging, but before Lace could hang up, I laid my hand on her shoulder. She turned around and looked at me.

"Lace," I held my hand out for the phone.

Her eyes widen as she slowly handed it over.

I put the phone to my ear. "….Lacey babe, listen to me. I want you back and I'm not giving up. Whatever Sherita told you was a lie and I…"

"Just give it up dude. Do you really believe that she would believe your bullshit? Seriously, are you that dumb and can't comprehend what she's saying to you? Like I said before, you're either going to end up in prison or will pump gas for the rest of your life. Lacey's way out of your league. So, stop begging because it makes you look even more pathetic than you already are."

"You little shit! You better hope you go back to jail before I get my hands on…"

"Shut the hell up dude and listen to me. Lacey's with me now. Yeah, she's mine, so do you think I will really jeopardize my relationship with her by laying you out? As much as I would love to kick your ass again, you're just not worth it. Lace deserves better than that." And I hung up and handed her back the phone.

She was shaking her head. "Sorry, Danny. He just won't stop. He's been calling me since school ended today." She was going through her phone then placed it back in her pocket and looked up at me. "I blocked him."

I smirked and pulled her closer, my hands on her waist. "Don't apologize for that ass. I handled it."

She smiled, "You know you don't have to handle all of my problems, right?"

"I know, I just want to." And I kissed her soft lips.

Leaving the forest I saw my bike and Lace noticed it too.

She frowned. "Did you ride your bike here? Your mom didn't drop you off?"

I laughed, "No. I don't want to keep bothering her for a ride, so I rode this. Remember, they didn't teach us how to drive in juvie." She smiled and hit my arm. I smirked, "What you said it?"

"I'm driving you home. You can put your bike in the trunk." She released my hand and opened the trunk. I wheeled my bike over to the car, lifting it in.

"I'm going to be working at the mechanic shop part-time after school. So, I can buy me a car."

"Mm. Danny all sweaty and fixing a car," she teased. I winked and opened the door for her and closed it, then got in on the passenger's side.

She started the car. "I thought your mom would've bought you one. Didn't your –dad leave you any money…" I can tell she didn't want to speak about my dad. Fearing it would sadden me.

"It's okay Lace. We can talk about my dad. Actually, my mom said that we have enough money to live on. That's all that matters." Lace looked at me as she pulled out the parking lot.

"Well maybe, I could help you raise money for a car—"

I couldn't help but laugh. Lace. Always trying to help. "Lace, I'm fine. I said my mom and I have enough money. Not that we were poor."

She glanced in my direction and back at the road. "I know, just trying to help."

"I know." I picked up her hand and kissed it.

_It was silent for a few minutes in the car. Not uncomfortable silence. We just preferred not to speak. Though, I'm sure Lacey wants to talk to me about something because she keeps glancing at me. But when I make eye contact, she looks away._

I squeezed her hand that I was holding. "What's on your mind Lace?"

She shook her head and smile. "How do you always do that? Always know when I'm thinking about something?"

"Because it's me Lace. I know everything about you."

"Everything?" she lifted an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"And I also know when you're trying to change the conversation. What's wrong?" I looked at her seriously. Something's bothering her.

"Nothing's wrong. I was just thinking about…your break out. I mean what if you got hurt Danny? What if you didn't get out until you were like freaking 30 for pulling that stunt? I mean, seriously." Her voice was getting higher and higher with every word she was saying.

"Lace, calm down. Breathe." She slowly inhaled and exhaled. "That's it," I said rubbing the back of her hand with my thumb. "Now baby, before I tell you this, you have to promise me you won't get upset." She looked at me, sighed, and nodded.

"Okay. Lace, you have to understand the mind frame I was in when I was in juvie. I didn't want to tell you how bad it was for me in that place. My mom still doesn't know what really happened to me. I just had to get out of there. Even if it meant breaking out." Lacey's hand started trembling in my own, though she tried to fight it. I held it tighter.

_Flashback _

_I fell to the ground, my head feeling as if it split open from the pain that surged through me. I sat up, letting go of the basketball, and touched the part of my head that hurt the most. I sucked in air as my hand made contact with it. When I pulled my hand back I saw blood. This wasn't the first time I bled, and it certainly wasn't the first time I was knocked down to the ground. Ever since I got here, I've been picked on._

"_Better look next time," David said as he captured the ball and dunked. He is 17. I am 14. On his 18__th__ birthday next month, he is being sent straight to jail. Next year, I'll be out if I keep up my good behavior. He's 6'3 and built like a wrestler and I'm 5'10 and small. He murdered his mom, dad, and sister. I might or might not have murdered my aunt. See the differences there? This is why I am used to being his punching bag for three years. I don't know why he doesn't like me but then again, he doesn't like anyone. He just prefers to beat up on me instead. The guards won't do anything about it. They just say I deserve it for killing my aunt._

_I heard the ball bouncing towards me but I refused to turn around. I knew what was coming. I prefer to get hit in the back rather than the face. He decided to kick me in the side. I felt something crack. "Get off the court! Get out of my way," he yelled. But how can I when he keeps kicking me and kicking me. I rolled over, trying to cover my face. I heard someone yelling. "Stop it, you're going to kill him." "Like I care," David yelled and kept on beating me. No one dared to stop him. He was bigger than us all. . _

_Please don't let me die without seeing Lace again…or Jo. "Help! "I yelled out, feeling my finger break. He kept kicking my hands, trying to get to my face. Please let me live so I can see her again. I need…I need to tell her how I feel before I die. Please God! And that's when I saw it. I don't know what made me open my eyes but I saw it gleaming from the corner of my eye. David's shank! _

_I have to see her again. Lace's face filled my mind. I tried my best to predict how she would look now but I'm pretty sure whatever she looks like, my mind hasn't done her justice. I have to see her! And just like that, I grabbed the shank out of David's sock and jammed it in his leg. He screamed and fell to the ground._

_Oh shit! What did I do? Now he's going to kill me for sure…unless…_

_The idea hit me like a ton of bricks. It's now or never._

_I saw the food delivery truck parked on the side. The delivery man loading the food into the side door. The guards usually turn on the electrical fence at night but in the daytime they cut it off_. _They don't want kids to accidentally shock themselves while playing on the court. They also thought that no kid was crazy enough to jump the fence in broad daylight. Today, I was going to be that crazy kid to jump it._

_While the guards weren't paying attention, I hid on the side of the building. The guards ran towards the court and surrounded David. "Who did this? Step forward now!" No one said my name. Not because they like me but because they liked the fact that someone stood up to David. Someone injured him. Something they didn't have the guts to do._

_So I ran. Ran and didn't look back. Jumped the fence and ran until my feet touched the inside of that truck and drove off. What the hell did I get myself into? I can't even drive! But I have to try. I have to see Lacey. She's worth it. She's worth everything._

_I saw the delivery man running behind me in the side mirror. I accelerated until I no longer saw him or juvie in my view. Juvie is an hour away from my hometown, so I accelerated even faster and drove towards Green Grove. Towards Lacey._

_I heard sirens so I pulled into a parking lot with an abandoned building. Funny, I never saw this place before. I hid the truck inside the abandoned warehouse garage and ran into the forest. It's night-time now and I'm scared but Lacey is keeping me going. I hear noises in the dark but I keep moving. I stumble upon this small, leaf covered house or was it a cottage? It reminds me of a fort. Our fort, we used to go to when we were younger. God, I miss that place. I can't wait to see it again. But for now,_ _this place will have to do. I must wait here, where they won't find me, so I can see Lace. I will see Lace._

_Then, I went to sleep. Or tried to at least because the pain from my bruises were excruciating. I heard something move outside the cottage. I ran under the table and kept still. I even tried not to breathe. A light flashed across my face and I ran to the window. I tried to pull it up but it was jammed. All of a sudden, hands grabbed and lifted me off the floor. I kicked and screamed and yelled but they didn't let me go until I was in the backseat of a police car._

_End Flashback_

"In the end, they took me back to juvie, and sent me straight to the infirmary. I had a cracked rib, a broken finger, and several bruises. The next morning, I was so high on meds that I didn't know what they were telling me but I caught pieces of it. Something about them founding me because of a tracker that was placed in the truck. Actually, they're placed in all of the delivery trucks that come to and from juvie. Then, my lawyer and mom came. He said that he had gotten me the best deal he could. That I would have to stay at juvie for two more years and that he managed to get David moved to another juvenile detention center. My mom begged him for something better but that's all he could do for me. I however, was glad to be rid of David. I hope that asshole rots in prison." I paused. "But still, I wasn't okay with being away from you for another year."

_We are parked outside my house now. The memories I conjured up had me zoned out. It wasn't until I was finished that I looked at Lace. I was shocked to see tears streaming down her face. It broke my heart seeing her like this._

I pulled her legs into my lap, attempting to get her as close to me as possible and held her. She was shaking. "Don't cry Lace," I said, stroking her back in slow circles. "That was two years ago. I'm no longer in pain. I have you now." I wiped her tears away but more fell in their place.

"Why…why did you take me to that place? The cottage that…they took you from and sent you…back to that awful place?" She could hardly catch her breath in between words.

I placed my hands on her face and leaned my forehead against hers. "Breathe baby, breathe." And I slowly inhaled, so she could imitate me. Then I exhaled slowly and she reciprocated the action.

"You okay now," I whispered when she started breathing normally. She nodded, though she was still shaking. I leaned back to stare into her eyes and rubbed her arms to calm her. When she was barely trembling, I decided it was okay to speak.

"Lace, the reason why I brought you to the cottage was because even though it holds a bad memory, it also holds a good one."

She looked at me confused. I pulled her hair behind her ear, stroked her cheek, and smiled. "My sweet Lace," I kissed her forehead and the tip of her nose. "The good memory that place holds for me is you."

She looked even more confused. I proceeded.

"It was there, at the cottage, when I first knew I was going to see you again. I've always hoped but I never actually knew if I would. In my heart, on that day, and at that cottage, I knew that I was going to see you again. And soon enough, I did. God answered my prayers and I'm thankful for that. I'm thankful for you and for you giving me the chance to finally show you how much I love you. For giving me the chance to tell you I've always loved you."

More tears fell as she threw her arms around me tight and laid her head on my shoulder, still trembling. "Danny," she whispered.

"Yeah, Lace?" I went back to soothing her. Gently rubbing her back and stroking her hair.

"Could I stay with you tonight?"

I smiled. "Of course, you can." I opened the car door, got out, and helped her out. I wrapped my arm around her waist and we walked towards the door. When we reached the door, I pulled out my keys.

"And Danny?" I looked at her, putting my key in the door.

"Yeah Lace?" She smiled.

"I love you too." Then, she kissed me.

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the amazing comments! I'm really flattered. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I was a little iffy about it. I hope I delivered Danny's POV well. It's hard to know what he's thinking, with him never showing how he really feels and all. Until next time : )**


	5. Chapter 5

**"And Danny?" I looked at her, putting my key in the door.**

**"Yeah Lace?" She smiled.**

**"I love you too." Then, she kissed me.**

**Danny's POV**

_She loves me._

_She loves me?_

_She said she loves me!_

_All I can think about are those three little words she whispered to me, right before I felt her lips on mine. I grabbed her waist and pulled her up against me, fully giving myself over to her. It's not just me by myself anymore, it's us. Everything I do now has to be for the both of us. I'm going to look out for her, protect her, and be there every time she needs me._

I heard the door open and it startled Lacey because she quickly pulled away from me. My mother looked like a deer in headlights. "Oh, I'm sorry. I just heard someone at the door. Please, come in Lacey." _What the heck is my mom doing up so late? _My mom smiled and pulled Lacey inside, hugging her. "It's so nice to see you. The other day you ran out so quickly, I didn't have a chance to speak to you." I rolled my eyes. Mom looked at me. "Son, are you just flipping back and forth between Jo and Lacey," she laughed. I closed my eyes and shook my head. God, that irritating laugh. Lacey looked at me, her eyebrows raised.

"She just meant that Jo stopped by the other day. We hung out and watched tv." Lace nodded and looked back at my mom, smiling. She knows how my mom can be.

"It's nice to see you again Mrs. Desai." Mother smiled, "So, are you staying over for the night? It's pretty late, you probably should—"

"We got it mother," I interrupted. I grabbed Lace's hand and rushed upstairs towards my room. "Goodnight guys," my mom yelled, standing awkwardly at the end of the stairs. "Goodnight Mrs. Desai," _Lacey said before I pulled her into my room and closed the door. I leaned against it with my eyes closed. Why does my mom always have to be like that? She embarrasses Lacey, questions me about the necklace, spilled the beans about Lacey to Sheriff Masterson, and it doesn't stop there. She keeps pissing me off all the time!_

_Suddenly, I heard someone breathing heavily. I opened my eyes, hoping Lace was okay. Then, I felt her squeeze my hand, looking at me worriedly. _

"Danny, are you okay?" Shit, I was the one breathing loudly. Stay calm Desai, Lace shouldn't have to see this side of you. I held my breath and slowly let it go.

**Lacey's POV**

Danny squeezed my hand back and led me to the bed. I sat down but he was still standing. "I'm fine Lace," he smiled and let my hand go, walking over to his drawer.

_What is he freaking out about? His mom? Or me? _

_I can't believe I told him I love him. I didn't plan on telling him tonight. I didn't even know I was in love him to be honest. But when those words left my lips, I knew I loved him and I'm glad I told him. Especially after the way I've been treating him, he deserves to know how I feel. But that story he told me about juvie was just so…No! I cannot think about that right now!_

_So, no he can't be mad at me or mad at what I said. We were fine before his mom opened the door, which was incredibly embarrassing by the way. She hasn't seen me in five years and when she finally does see me, I'm kissing her son on her porch. Nice one Lace…but back to the point. What's wrong with Danny?_

_He walked back towards me and stared. He must see how worried I am because he laid the clothes on the bed and kneeled in front of me, holding both of my hands in his. I looked at him and it looks like he's deciding on whether or not he should tell me whatever's going on with him. He sighed. I'm guessing he's made up his mind._

"Lace, don't worry about me, I'm fine. It's just…my mother gets to me sometimes and I just wish that I could…"

He wishes he could what?! Please don't say **kill**! I know Danny wouldn't want to hurt his mom. My eyes must've have grown to the size of golf balls because now he looks worried…and hurt.

"Oh God, no Lacey. I know what you're thinking. I was going to say sometimes I wish that I could have my own place you know? Just have my own space, to think about stuff, and clear my head. I can't do that with her here because she's always around, questioning me about everything. I love her but sometimes I just want to get away. That's why you saw me at our old fort last week. I just needed my space," he smiled his half-smile but it didn't reach his eyes.

"I'm sorry Danny. I know you won't…hurt her…but I can leave if you want to think and have your own space—"

"No, Lace!" He looked surprised. "I didn't mean I needed space from you. I told you I need you and I do. I don't want to be anywhere, if you're not there." He genuinely smiled, which warmed my heart. How does he manage to say the most perfect things? He placed his fingers on my chin and kissed me. "You've always had a beautiful smile." I blushed. He kissed my cheek and stood up, taking a pair of clothes with him. "Look who's blushing now, huh?"

"Shut up!" I smacked his butt as he walked away.

"Ooh, sexual harassment too? A busy night for you Ms. Porter," he grinned.

I giggled. Oh boy, I'm that girl now. "Danny, I promise if you don't shut up I'll—"

"And now adding threats of physical abuse to the list…" he checked off an imaginary list on his hand. I launched at him, us both falling to the floor; his clothes falling out of his hand. "Oh, is that how you want to play? Charging at me while I'm not looking? Well, two can play that game." He pulled my arms above my head and held my wrists in one hand. Then, he straddled me, so I couldn't move my legs. Oh no. Childhood memories are flashing through my head the closer his fingers move towards me. He's going to tickle me to death!

"Oh no…"

"Oh yes!" He smiled. How mean!

"Danny, please don't do this. You remembered what happened last time you tickled me. Be nice!"

His fingers paused and he smirked. "Be nice? As I recall Lace, you're the one who just tackled me to the floor and that wasn't so nice. And as a matter of fact, I do remember what happened last time. Are you referring to the time you peed on yourself?" And his fingers begin to descend again.

"Yes, Danny! That time! Please don't do this!" I yelled because I could already feel his torturous fingers beneath my shirt.

"I'm sorry Lace, but I have to." Then his fingers moved across my most tickled areas. Repeatedly. My neck, my waist, and my stomach. "No, Danny, no!" I'm so glad he couldn't get to my feet.

"Please Danny, stop!" My stomach hurt from all the laughing I've done in the past five minutes.

As soon as I screamed stop, he did. He let my wrists go and set up on his knee, still straddling me. "Why didn't you just say so Lace?" I hit him in the chest. Hard. "Ouch!" He held his chest and grinned. "Be nice Lace."

"Get off of me Danny, I'm serious. That was mean." I was trying to push him away but he wouldn't budge.

"Then why are you still smiling Ms. Porter? If that was so mean?" He smirked and laid on top of me, his face an inch away from mine. I turned away and felt his breath fanning across my cheek. "Aww, are you mad at me Lace?" I didn't answer. "Laaace? Give me a kiss." I still ignored him. "Are you going to make me apologize before I can get a kiss?" I nodded.

"Okay then." He leans down even closer and I feel his breath on my neck, making me stir beneath him. He kisses the side of my neck, speaking between each kiss, and turning my head so he can kiss the other side of my neck. "I. Am. So. Sorry. Baby. Do. You. Forgive. Me?"

Gosh, I can't breathe. I shook my head, wanting more kisses.

"No?" He turned my head and stared into my eyes. His hair falling around his face, as well as mine. "Please?" He kissed my forehead. "Forgive me?" He kissed my nose and I smiled. I love his beautiful brown eyes.

"Okay," I couldn't help myself.

He leaned down even closer, his breathe fanning across my lips. "Okay what?"

"Okay, I forgive you," I surrendered, my head feeling light.

His lips descended on mine, very gently, as if I could break at any second. Earlier tonight, I wanted him to kiss me harder but right now, gentle was perfect. He kissed me slowly, his hand stroking my waist, the other on my cheek. I of course, slid my fingers into his hair, breathing him in. His hair smells like the ocean. God, I love this man.

"Tell me again," he whispered. Slowly starting to rock against me.

"Tell…tell you what?" I couldn't focus. All I could hear was my heart beating and my breath getting louder every second.

He looked at me, still moving. "Tell me how you feel about me."

Oh. I know what he want me to say. I looked into his eyes and whispered, "I love you Danny."

His smile was breathtaking. "You don't know how long I've wanted to hear you say that." He moved lips over my lips, my face, my neck.

We were both breathing loudly by the time his alarm went off. It was 1 AM.

"Shit. I need a new clock," Danny said, standing up and rushing towards the clock. Probably so it wouldn't wake his mom. I stood up and Danny turned around. He pouted. How cute!

"Shoot, you got up already."

I smirked and walked toward his bedroom mirror, fixing my hair back into place. "I'm sorry baby. We should get to bed anyway. It's late."

He came up behind me and placed his arms around my waist. His chin was setting my shoulder. "Do we have to?" He smiled.

"Yes, we have to." I gasped. "Danny! You did not just give me a hickey!"

"Most people prefer to call it a love bite," he grinned.

"It's not funny Danny. Now I have to wear something to cover my neck completely."

"No, let them see. I want everyone to know you're with me now." He rubbed the mark on my neck.

"Everyone will know Danny. I'll be with you at school tomorrow." I looked at him in the mirror, covering his hands, which lay on my stomach.

"Are you sure you won't ignore me in front of your friends?" he joked.

I turned around in his arms, wrapping mine around his neck. "I'm sure Danny and I promise." I gave him a peck. "And they're not my friends. They never were. It's always been just you and…Jo."

He pulled me closer. "You can talk to her tomorrow Lace. I'm sure she'll be waiting for you with open arms. She welcomed me back."

I sighed. "I hope so."

He pulled my hair behind my ear. "I know she will Lace. She's our best friend. Don't worry about it until tomorrow." He handed me one of his t-shirts and basketball shorts. "Let's get ready for bed. I don't want to be a bad influence on you."

"Please, it's too late for that." He smirked, grabbed his pjs, and went into his bathroom; giving me privacy to change.

_When he came back in, I was already dressed and under the covers. He was only in maroon drawstring pajama pants. Lord help me. _

_He came to the bedside and hesitated. Apparently, he didn't know if I wanted to share the bed. I pulled back the covers and smiled. He smirked and cut off the lamp before sliding into bed. He wrapped his arms around me and stared. _

"What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing, I just never thought I'll have Lacey Porter in my bed…looking sexy in my clothes nevertheless."

I smirked, "Well get used to it because your bed is way more comfortable than mine."

"I have no problem getting used to it but are you sure it doesn't have anything to do with you being in my arms?"

I grinned, reflecting his expression.

"That might have a little something to do with it."

He placed his hand on my cheek and leaned in closer. "Only a little?"

"Okay, a lot, now go to sleep!" I laughed.

"Can I at least have a kiss first?"

"Fine," I leaned over and gave him a quick peck.

"Hey! What was that?!"

"A kiss. Exactly what you asked for." I smirked.

"Not fair Lace. I was hoping it would be longer than that."

"Well it wasn't fair how you held me down and tickled me to death, now was it?"

"You said you forgave me for that." He's trying to give me the puppy dog eyes. Not going to work this time buddy.

"Well, I lied. Goodnight." Then, I turned over and closed my eyes. Ha!

His arms wrapped around me and he kissed my hair. I could tell he was smiling when he spoke. "Goodnight Lace, sweet dreams."

**Hi guys! Thank you for all the kind comments! I love you guys for supporting me on my first story! I hope you liked it. I'm thinking one or two more chapters for this story. Just to have the trio back together again. So, what do you think? Let me know please! =)**


	6. Chapter 6

Spoiler! Omg guys, episode 1x05 was just the best episode in TV history ever! I had butterflies watching Danny and Lacey's kiss. Gah that was just so perfect! I'm writing this right after watching that episode, so this chapter might be a little more heated than I intended but who cares right? We all love Dacey!

**Lacey's POV**

7 AM

_I rolled over, facing Danny. Still in bed with him. Still in his arms. Still with a smile on my face. For the first time, I didn't have a nightmare. Ever since Danny went off to juvie, I had nothing but nightmares. Some nights I didn't sleep at all, fearing what I dreamt might actually come true. Last night was different though. I slept quite pleasantly. I figure it's because I was in the safety of his arms. I feel so warm and serene lying beside him. I would give anything to keep this feeling because I've never felt anything like it before. What can I say? I love him._

_I continue to lie here, watching him sleep. He really was beautiful inside and out. His unruly hair falling around his face. A few strands moving gently every time he breathes in and out. He wiggles his nose and I smile, tucking the piece of hair behind his ear that tickled his nose. I stroke his cheek, careful not to wake him. Though, the sunlight coming through the blinds will surely wake him up any second. He tightened his eyes, trying to keep the light from shining through his eyelids._

_No matter what people say about Danny, I still don't believe that he killed his aunt. Nor did he kill my best friend. He would never do anything to hurt me. He wants to protect me and I want to protect him. _

_I thought about what happened a few hours ago._

_Flashback to 3 AM_

_I opened my eyes, feeling that there was something wrong with Danny. I know he's not asleep but something is wrong. How do I know that? I don't know, I just have a feeling. I know my Danny. _

_When I looked at him, he was staring up at the ceiling. Rubbing my eyes and looking at his alarm clock, I was shocked to see that it was only 3 in the morning. I had only slept for two hours, thanks to Danny tickling me to death, but he was still wide awake. _

_I looked up, my head still on his shoulder. He glanced at me and gave me his half-smile. That smile he gives me when he's trying to pretend that everything's okay. When he's trying to reassure me but I know better._

"_It's still early baby, go back to sleep," he whispered, stroking my hair._

_I gently pulled his hand away from my hair and held it in my own. "Danny, what's wrong? Why aren't you sleeping? We have school in the morning, are you okay?"_

_I must have frown lines because he smiles and strokes my forehead. "I'm okay, don't worry about me. I was just thinking."_

_I sat up and face him. "Thinking about what?"_

_He sat up too and squeezes my hand, sighing. Oh no, is it that bad?_

"_Just about people…and us…"_

"_What about us?" I didn't like the sadness I saw in his eyes. The moonlight reflected in them._

_He paused, not quite wanting to tell me but he continued. _

"_I don't know, I just…I guess I'm trying to figure out why you've decided to let me back in your life. I've hurt you, so much. Five years worth of hurt and you're here with me now. In my arms. Being the forgiving Lace you was when we were kids…I don't know—I guess what I'm trying to say is that I know you loved me when we were kids and I have loved you since then…so much, with all my heart, but how can you still love me when no one else does?"_

_He was gripping my hand tighter and I looked down at our hands. I was so confused. "What…what are you saying? You…you don't believe me?" I couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. _

"_I'm not calling you a liar Lace. I do believe that you care for me but many people in the past have claimed to love me and those same people I see today don't see me at all. They look at me as the 'freak' now and it's hard to get over that. It's hard seeing so many people who claimed to care for me at eleven, now avoid me like the plague. Having so many people who loved you once and then coming back home to nothing. It's…its hard Lace."_

_His voice was trembling. God, who knows how long he's been keeping all of this inside. All the hatred, the glares, and the ugly words thrown at him. I've never really put myself into his shoes until now. He's so brave just to walk out his front door, knowing how cruel people were going to be before the day even begins._

_I discreetly wiped my tear before it could roll down my cheek. I have to be strong for Danny. He hardly has anyone else._

"_Come here," I whispered, placing my hands on the sides of his face. One of his hands covered mine as we stared at each other. _

"_Danny, I'm going to tell you this and I don't ever want to hear you question it again." I made sure I had his complete attention before going on. He nodded. "I. Love. You. Danny. I have always and will always love you. I'm pretty sure I loved you before I could talk, before I could walk; even when you, Jo, and I would share baths together as babies, I'm sure I loved you then." He smirked. There's my Danny._

"_So why would I stop loving you now?" I rubbed my thumb over his lips and he kissed it. "I'm different from them Danny. I would never give you up. I can't. You're a part of me. Always have been."_

_He smiled. "Thanks Lace. I really needed to hear that. I don't even think I would have known what love is if it wasn't for you."_

_I shook my head. "Danny, your mom also loves you. Jo loves you. Your dad loves you. You're never alone. Never have to face the world alone. I'm always going to be here for you and so will they." _

_I hope he truly understands how much I love him. How much we all love him. He's sweet, smart, charming, funny, loving, and caring. _

_And right now he's staring at me. First at my eyes, my lips, and back up again. I love it when he does that._

_He pulls me close and slowly starts to kiss me, touch me, and suddenly I am lying flat on my back with Danny on top of me. He starts to kiss down my neck, as his hand follows pursuit. His hair tickles my neck and he pauses when his hand reaches my collar bone. He looks up at me biting his lip, silently asking for permission. I nod. His hand slowly travels over my chest and squeezes them. Rubbing his thumb over the pronounced peaks. I arch my back. "Are you cold or is it just me having an effect on your body Ms. Porter?" I hit his chest and smiled. "Shut up Desai." _

"_Ooh, someone's being feisty." Then he squeezes again harder and I moaned. "Your body is so perfect Lace," he whispers, as his hands start to trail down my waist. _

"_Because you don't have anyone else to compare it to." I was staring at the ceiling now, breathing loudly I might add. How is he so good with his hands when he hasn't been close to a girl in 5 years?_

_He lifts my shirt up until it reaches my navel and began kissing around it. "I don't need to compare you with anyone else. There is no comparison," he said in between kisses. Gosh his kisses feel so good, ranging from butterfly kisses to full on French kisses. I begin putting my fingers in his hair, loving the length of it._

"_Danny?"_

"_Yeah, baby" he asked, dipping his tongue into my navel._

"_Are-are you giving me more hickeys?" I could barely speak._

"_What if I said yes?" Then he sucked really hard on a small area right below my belly button, his lips making a popping noise as he released the skin._

_I hissed. "I was hoping you say that." I looked down at him and he was grinning. _

"_I thought it was impossible but you're even more beautiful from this angle. Seeing your head fall back as you moan. You have no idea how much that turns me on." As soon as he said that, I felt moisture between my legs. Danny kissed back up my body and slowly began to grind against me. With him wearing only his pj bottoms and me wearing his thin basketball shorts, I certainly felt how turned on he was. _

_I rolled us over until I was on top, kissing him hard, and continue to grind against him. He looked shocked at how fast and strong I was. "_You_ have no idea how much you've turned me on," I whispered in his ear. I looked into his eyes and they smoldered._

"_Show me," he whispered back. So I did._

_I guided his hand between my legs and he felt the damp fabric. He sucked in air. "Fuck Lace." He shut his eyes tight, his tongue dotting out between his teeth. Then, I felt pressure as his hand began to work against me. We groaned at the same time. _

"_Is this okay Lace," he asked in that gentle voice I love so much. He begins to gently suck on my neck._

"_Y…yes," I nodded biting my lip. He hit my spot and I moaned loudly but soon became quiet when I thought about his mom in the house. He looked at me with that smirk._

"_Mmm, I can tell you like to be loud Lace. Let's see how loud you can get." And his hand moved faster._

"_No Danny your—your-your mom will hear," I panted. _

"_No she won't, she's a heavy sleeper." I felt even more pressure as he picked up speed. _

"_Danny-Dann—Dan…oh shit." Then I saw stars._

_Danny removed his hand and tugged on my bottom lip with his teeth. "You okay Lace?" I can hear his smirk as he spoke._

_I nodded finally looking at him, breathing heavily._

"_Pretty good for my first time huh?" I couldn't help but laugh._

"_Pretty awesome, I'll say," and he grinned._

"_I'll be pretty spectacular if we keep practicing," he waved his eyebrows up and down._

"_Oh no Danny boy. I'm going to return the favor then it's time to go to sleep. We only have a few hours left before we get up and go to school."_

_He pouted. "Okay then…wait did you say 'return the favor?' His eyes widened._

_I smirked and nodded. "I did." I reached out for him and he groans as he lay on his back. Soon seeing stars himself._

_End flashback_

While stroking his cheek, he smiled. Finally waking up, his eyes found mine. "Morning beautiful."

_I grinned. Yep, I'm proud to say I am now one of those grinning and giggling girls and proud of it._

"Good morning. Sleep well?"

His sleepy smile widened. "I must say, the part I was awake for was better than the few hours I actually slept."

"Me too," I kissed him quickly but before I pulled back, he held me in place.

"Where are you going Ms. Porter," he whispered, kissing me like he hasn't seen me in forever. He pulled back after a minute, staring at me.

"What?"

He pulled my hair behind my ear, smiling. "Nothing. I just…can't believe you're mine."

_It's hard to tell that last night he was questioning my love for him because looking at him now, he's the happiest man in the world. I'm going to make a promise to myself that I will not let a day go by without Danny knowing that I love him. I never want him doubting the love that his mother, Jo, and I have for him. I never want him to feel like he did last night or feel what he felt in juvie. As long as I'm here, that will never happen again._

"I love you Danny Desai."

**Danny's POV**

_I never get tired of hearing her say that._

I smiled and laid my forehead against hers. "As I love you."

We heard a buzz coming from my phone on the nightstand and Lacey looked at it and back at me. She lifted an eyebrow, wondering who was calling me this early in the morning.

I shrugged. I was wondering the same thing.

I answered the phone and was slightly surprised. It was Jo. "Hey Jo, what's up," I said looking at Lace.

Lace looked as confused as I felt. 'What does she want,' she mouthed.

'I don't know,' I mouthed back.

"Hi Danny. Sorry to call this early but I wanted to catch you before you go to school. I'm just letting you know that if you don't see me at lunch today, it's because I have a doctor's appointment. I didn't want you to worry or anything."

She sounded fine, so why was she going to the doctor? "Thanks for letting me know. Uh Jo—is everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's just a checkup. That's all…Oh yeah, I was also going to ask if you wanted to hang out at the diner today after school. Not sure if Rico will be there..."

"Um yeah, sure Jo." I paused, looking at Lace. She pretended to ignore my conversation but I know she was listening. Last night she was worried about Jo not accepting her, so I'm going to help them both. I know they miss each other just as much as I've missed them.

"Hey Jo?" I started slowly.

"Yeah Danny?" She sounded a little wary.

"Lace will be there too."

"What?!" Both girls yelled and I shut my eyes.

This was going to be a long day!

So what do you think guys? This is my first time writing a 'heated' scene so I'm not sure how well that went. I just wanted to update for you guys because you're all so awesome! Next chapter will be about Jo's friendship with Dacey…and maybe a little Archie too ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Lacey's POV**

_I pulled up to Green Grove High fuming. I haven't spoken to Danny since we left his house. From the corner of my eye, I can see him glancing at me. He tried to get me to laugh, cranking up the music and doing his signature air guitar dance, but I still kept my mouth shut. Though, I did smile. A little. I couldn't help it, he's so cute. But I'm still going to stand my ground and give him the silent treatment. I turned off the ignition and stared straight ahead._

"Lace, I can practically see the steam coming from your ears. Are you going to talk to me now?"

"…"

"Lace…" he laid his hand on my shoulder and I shook it off.

"Danny, don't." I refuse to look at him.

"Are you angry with me or just irritated?"

"Does it matter?!" I finally turned to look at him. "Where the hell do you get off inviting me, without my consent, to meet up with Jo?"

He sighed. "Lace. I thought this was what you wanted. Last night you said that you wanted to be back in Jo's life." His eyes moved back and forth across my face. "Have you changed your mind?"

"Of course not, but I didn't want to be thrown to the wolves." I crossed my arms, definitely looking like a baby right now but who cares? Danny smirked looking at my folded arms. I can tell that he wants to make a joke and say something smart but he thought better of it.

"Ouch. That's a little harsh." I can't believe he seriously wants to laugh right now. "So do you want me to cancel?"

"N…no but…things like this takes time Danny. I wanted to go slow and if she wants me back in her life, I think she'll want it that way too."

"Okay…you're right." He held my hand and I let him. _This_ time. "I understand, I should've asked you and Jo before inviting you…please forgive me?" He gave me the puppy dog eyes. Darn him!

I pretended to think about it. "…I forgive you…I guess."

"You guess?" He slid over to my side of the car and his eyes danced. He was smiling. Devishly smiling, I should say. He was up to something.

"What are you doing? Class starts in a few minutes." I tried to scoot away from him, but his hand wrapped around my waist and slid me back to him.

"I know," he whispered.

"You know? Then what are you…" _Oh no. He was kissing my neck. My worst tickle spot!_

"Stop Danny, nooo. It tickles!"

"Then say you accept my apology."

"No!"

"Okay then, shall I place another hickey on your neck?"

"Nooo! Okay, okay! I accept—"

We heard a loud thump on the front of my hood. We looked ahead and it was Archie. Staring at us, pissed.

"Get the hell out of her car Desai!"

Danny slid away and opened the door.

My heart started beating fast. I grabbed his arm and he looked back at me. "No Danny, he's going to try to fight you."

"_Try_ is the word here. Good one Lace." He winked at me, got out, and shut the door.

"Ohmigosh-ohmigosh." Okay, I seriously sound like Phoebe. Shut up.

I jumped out the car to stop them. "Guys don't!"

Danny stopped a foot away from Archie. "Well hey there Archie, enjoy the show?"

Archie balled up his fists and looked at me. "What the fuck Lace, you let socio put his paws all over you? You're still mine!"

I was shocked. Is he on crack or something? "I told you it's over! How many times do I have to say it?"

"Yeah, how many times does she have to say it? I'll listen to her if I were you." Danny wasn't playing around anymore. I saw it in his eyes.

"But you're not me freak. You could never be and that sucks for you." He waved Danny off and walked towards me.

"I see somebody wants their ass kicked today. I wouldn't take one more step towards her." The vein in Danny's neck was throbbing, about to burst.

Archie stopped and looked at Danny. "You're still here? Piss off dude." He looked back at me and stepped forward once more.

Danny also took a step forward, "I mean it Archie." _His jaw was clenching in that sexy, yet murderous way. No pun intended. _

He ignored Danny but didn't take another step. He must have heard the tone in Danny's voice. The underlying message he was sending him.

Archie kept his eyes on me. "I told you I was sorry Lacey. Sarita doesn't mean anything to me…No, you know what, screw this. I knew he had a thing for you, but I didn't know you liked him too…and the one time I make a mistake, you decide to go whore around with—"

I ran up to Archie and slapped the shit out of him. At the same time Danny's arms were around his neck, taking him down to the ground. All it took was one punch to the nose for Archie to yell out a string of profanities. He was bleeding. Asshole.

"Come on Danny, before Principal Tang gets word of what happened," I pulled on his hand, "You're already in deep trouble as it is."

"One sec," he said. He pulled Archie up and punched him again. "Now I kicked your ass for referring to Lacey as a whore, when in actuality, you're the whore. I hope you learned this as a valuable lesson," Archie could only respond with a groan.

Moving the few strands of hair out of his face, he smirked. "Sorry baby, but it was worth it."

I shook my head and pulled his hand. What am I going to do with him?

**Danny POV**

_We arrived to our classes on time, but Lace and I wasn't able to eat lunch together because we were being interviewed, separately, by Chief Masterson. Gosh, I really hate that my mom told him about our sleepover._

_It's unfortunate that our fight from this morning didn't go unnoticed. There are newly installed cameras on the grounds of school. I'm sure it has something to do with a certain 'child murderer' returning to school. So, Principal Tang added a week of detention and extended my time with the school's therapist to my list of unfortunate duties. It was all worth it though. Archie was rewarded a week of detention as well and had to sign up for a teen's anger management class at the Green Grove Family Center. Adding to the list of my fellow detentionees, I will be joined by the crazy Sarita, the dumb jock Scott, and last but not least, my Lace. She makes everything better after all. I hate that she's in this because of me but does it make me crazy for thinking that she was ridiculously hot when she knocked the lights out of Archie? I love how sweet she is, but I also love how she can get down and dirty too._

_At different times, we all spilled into the room where detention was held. Ms. Fisk wasn't there to supervise yet, so we all did what we do best and glared at one another. Seriously glared. Man! I thought I was the 'socio' here._

"Well if it isn't Mr. and Mrs. Smith themselves. What's it like having psycho sex with the freak Lacey?"

Lace got up so fast, that her chair flipped back. I grabbed her around the waist, not wanting her to get into any more trouble. She was already pissed about this morning.

"Lace, calm down, it's not worth it."

She struggled against me. "It was definitely worth it last time when I beat her ass," she said looking at Sarita.

"That you did," I laughed, still holding Lacey back. I think Sarita growled at us. That girl is…weird.

"Just shut up Sarita!" Who knew Archie and I would agree on something? Lacey stopped struggling and Sarita looked at him in shock. He paid her no attention.

_We heard the door open and Lace eyes grew to the size of tennis balls. As did mine. _

_Just when I thought things couldn't get any crazier, Rico AND Jo strolled in. Sweet, innocent, studious Jo. In detention! I didn't even see her in school today._

She smiled at me, barely, and took her seat. She acted as if she didn't see Lacey.

Lace and I remained standing, unable to move. "Jo, what's up? Why are you here?"

Rico finally looked at me. I think it's the first time since I told him about the necklace. I hate that I messed up that short-term friendship. He was fun to hang with. Dorky but fun.

"We um…we kind of…" Rico couldn't finish.

"For goodness sake, Thing 1 and Thing 2, tell them already!"

"Damn it Sarita, shut the hell up!" Everyone went quiet. Jo, Rico, and I stared at Lacey. She stood up for them. That's my girl, making the first move towards healing their friendship.

I could tell that Jo wanted to laugh. No one knows that face like Lace and I do.

"Well…" Jo started. She was still reluctant to tell me…or Lace. I don't know which. "Rico told me about what happened so, we snuck into Principal Tang's office and tried to erase the footage from the fight you guys had this morning…to clear you guy's names…" she looked down.

"But we got caught…sorry." Rico finished for her.

"Way to go Jo! That's sexy…you're like a little cat woman—"

Archie looked at Scott and that silenced him. What an idiot.

Lace was surprised. She smiled at Jo. "Thank you Jo," she said quietly.

"You too Rico," I said. I walked over to him and held out my fist, knowing he couldn't resist. He looked up at me and hesitantly smiled. He reached out and met my fist pump. I smirked, "Good one bro, you'll be a fist pump pro in no time."

Jo was trying to keep from laughing because Rico had this huge grin on his face. He looked at Jo, "That was my third fist pump. All in a couple of weeks."

"Let me guess, they were all by Danny too?" Jo snickered.

Rico face fell a little but picked it right back up. "So what if it was? You can't take those fist pumps away from me." Lace and Jo looked at each other and burst out laughing.

At that, we all had to laugh. Even Scott joined in but of course Archie and Sarita didn't. Haters will always hate.

We all stopped laughing when we heard the door shut. Ms. Fisk walked in looking like she didn't want to be here either. Who could blame her, everyone was gone home except for us.

"What do we have here?" She asked, looking at Lacey's chair, which was still lying on the floor.

I picked it up for Lace and she sat down. "Well…" I said quickly coming up with a story, but Ms. Fisk wasn't having it.

"Sit down Desai, I'm sure whatever happened will be something I wouldn't like, so save the story so we can all get out of here, shall we?" I nodded and took my seat. That is totally fine with me.

She circled the class as she spoke. "You will all be doing your homework and if you don't have any I will find you something to do." She looked at her watch. "It is 2:30 and you have until 3:30 to work in silence. Understand?"

Some of us nodded and others groaned. She walked behind her desk but remained standing. "Oh before I forget, Coach wanted me to tell you two, Danny and Archie, that you will have to go to practice on Saturday for missing today-and for fighting."

"Wait…just us?" Archie looked at me pissed. That makes the two of us.

"That's right. Do you have a problem with that?" She looked at us both.

"-Not at all Ms. Fisk."

"-No."

"No what Archie?"

"No _ma'am_," he said like the wimp that he is. I smirked.

"Okay then," Ms. Fisk said sitting down. "You may begin."

XXX

"Okay, I thought that history was boring, but that was complete torture!" Lace said, pulling out of the school parking lot.

I laughed. "Try juvie, I bet you'll just love that!" Lace didn't find that funny. I looked over to her and she tried to smile but failed. Shit! I forgot what I told her about juvie.

I interlaced our fingers, stroking the back of her hand with my thumb. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you…I won't mention it again."

She looked at me, then back at the road. "No, babe, its fine. I have to get use to hearing you talk about juvie because after all, it was a huge part of your life. What happened to you in there, whether I like it or not…it made you who you are now. It's hard to walk away from an experience like that, without it changing you…It made you stronger, emotionally, physically, and in all ways possible." She glanced at me and smiled, squeezing my hand.

As she concentrated on the road, I kissed her hand, feeling how soft it was. I closed my eyes and didn't remove my lips, breathing in the serene smell of Lacey and the blue ocean lotion she still uses. "I love you."

I felt the car stop and finally opened my eyes. We were at the diner. I looked at Lace and she was staring at me. "I love you too."

I kissed her softly and laid my forehead against hers. "You're stronger too Lace, but you've never taken anyone's bullshit. Even when we were little."

She smiled and looked like she was in deep thought. "Jo seems stronger too."

I sighed. "Yeah, she does…and she's built walls around herself." I rubbed my thumb over Lace's dimple and kissed it. "You've built walls around yourself too baby and I know that's my fault. I hurt both of you and I'm going to try forever to make it up to you guys. I just don't want you and Jo pushing each other away because of my leaving. We're all best friends. We'll always be."

"…Well…I'm going to try my best to completely open up to her. After all, she did try to save our butts today." We laughed.

"Our Jo, in detention, for breaking and entering the Principal's office. Who would've thought?"

"Yeah, that was…that was something." Lace shook her head in awe.

I smirked. "Now what is this? My Lace being impressed by non-other than Jo?"

She hit me in the arm. "Shut up Desai," she grinned.

"Ow," I rubbed my arm, "someone's even more abusive than they were at eleven."

"You don't know how rough I can get ol' Danny boy." She bit her lip and crossed hers arms. Damn she's sexy.

"Well, I am soooo looking forward to seeing how rough you can get." I waved my eyebrows.

She gasped. "You have such a potty mouth."

"You so love it," and I kissed her again.

"Yeah…I kind of do," she giggled as I pecked several quick kisses on her lips.

"Call me when you're ready for me to pick you up…Rico, take care of my girl." We heard Chief Masterson yell out the window. Lace pulled away and we looked around making sure they didn't see us. I hadn't told Jo about me and Lace yet, so that would be an awful way for her to find out. Luckily, they didn't see us because we are parked on the side.

_Chief Masterson picked up Jo and Rico from school to have a little 'chat' with them about getting detention. He wasn't even Rico's dad for Christ sake! I was kind of glad they didn't ride along though. That would be so awkward for Lace and Jo…for me and Rico too, if I'm being honest. Like Lace said, they need to slowly rebuild their friendship. Right now, sharing a car was out of the question._

I looked at Lace and she was breathing deeply. She was also concentrating on the dashboard. Hard.

I placed my hand on her shoulder, "Hey, you okay?"

She swallowed and turned towards me. "Yeah."

I kissed her hand. "Everything is going to be fine. It's just Jo. The girl who hurled all over your father's rug because she ate too many potato chips." That got her to laugh. Yes!

"I'm ready whenever you are," I told her, squeezing her hand.

She glanced at the diner and back at me, nervously smiling. "I'm ready."

**Hi guys! I hope you liked it. I didn't really know where this chapter was heading, I just wanted the trio to be in this one. Did you like it? Next up is the trio+Rico talking at the diner. Ooo that rhymes! Thank you guys for your wonderful reviews! Also, I'm looking forward to getting more clues on Twisted and of course more Dacey! I passed out when Danny said, "That kiss…is all I think about." OMG *dead***


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay guys, can we just have a moment of silence for that Dacey graveyard kiss…and then another one for the sneak peek kiss they'll have next week on Lacey's bed!...Ok thank you! Moving on…**

Lacey's POV

_I can hear Jo's laugh. Oh God. My stomach is doing that weird thing it does when you're on the peak of a roller coast, right before it drops you like the speed of light. I felt Danny's hand on my lower back, giving me the little nudge I needed to get through the door. I looked at him and he didn't have to say anything. His eyes said it all. 'I'm here for you.' That was all I needed. _

_We walked up to the booth where Jo and Rico sat and then there was silence. Danny, as if it wasn't awkward enough, started singing 'Here It Goes Again,' way louder than the diner's stereo. And that's saying something! Smirking, he looked at me and patted the seat. I cannot believe he just purposely slid in first, so I could sit in front of Jo._

"Come on Lace. We're all one big happy family here!" He smiled, filling the silence as usual.

_I raised a brow. Seriously Dan? I wanted to hit him. _

"What's up Jo, Rico?" Danny waited for me to speak.

_Have confidence! I slid in, finally looking at her. Here goes nothing._

"Hi guys." I forced a smile. It took more effort for Jo to crack one back, but she did. Rico just looked …well uncomfortable, which was normal for him. He nodded, chewing his lip. His eyes darted everywhere but us.

"Lacey," was all she said.

_Is she wearing…lip gloss? _

"So, what's been going on?" Danny said, running his fingers through his unruly hair.

She gave him a more genuine smile. "Not much. We were just talking about how impossible it is for me to fail my PSAT because of all the time I've been studying at home. Being on punishment sucks."

Rico joined in. "Yeah. I tried to get your dad to cut you some slack, but he said you have to do your time. Like Danny had to," he laughed. Jo in mid-sip, choked on her milkshake. Rico stopped and looked at Danny with huge eyes, realizing what he said. He started hyperventilating.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean -"

"It's okay, just relax. I've definitely heard worse."

I handed Jo a napkin, which she took awkwardly. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." I looked at Danny and he smiled, nodding towards Jo. Urging me to speak.

"So um…Jo? Why are you on punishment?"

She was playing with her straw. "I uh…was hanging out with Danny and…well you know my dad." She looked at him and trailed off. "Anyways, he doesn't know I'm here with you guys. I practically begged him to let me come."

_I nodded. She really wanted to come? I have no idea what to say to that._

I felt Danny's hand on my leg, soothing me. He took over. "Jo, how was your doctor's appointment?"

She smiled, grateful someone was speaking. "It went well, I guess. As well as any checkup goes."

"That's good," Danny and I said at the same time.

"Yeah, really good," said Rico.

Jo looked at him frowning. "I already told you how it went. Back at school."

"I know, I just-wanted something to say." He looked down, still embarrassed about earlier.

We all looked at each other, trying not to laugh. Then, put on our best poker faces when he looked up.

It was silent again. Danny turned towards me. "Do you want a milkshake because I could really use a milkshake?"

_Yes! I need a moment away from the table._

"Yeah, I'll go with you," I said sliding out.

He stood up, smirking. "No, I got it Lace. Just chill out, kick your feet up, and relax."

Darn him! "But you don't know what kind—"

"Strawberry milkshake with whip cream, no nuts, and 2 cherries, right?"

I glared at him and he rewarded me with a grin. "Rico, you look like you could use a milkshake too."

_I can't believe he's doing this! I can tell Jo wants to punch Danny just as much as I want to. Rico looked at Jo with a 'sorry' look on his face. He's not going to be the only one who feels sorry later._

_They left quickly and we just sat there looking around. Out of nowhere, she starts to laugh. Did I miss something?_

I smiled. "What's so funny?"

She tried to speak through her laughter. "I'm-I'm sorry—seeing Danny rush off like that reminded me of something inappropriate."

"Like what," I leaned forward.

She couldn't finish a complete sentence without laughing. "Remember—remember the time he ran out of your house when we were kids? We caught him poking at it—then when he saw us he tried to—pull up his boxers but he—tripped and landed on his face."

"Oh my gosh yes! Then he tried to explain how he wasn't playing with it and called us pervs."

"Yep! He tried to act all tough and said that he heard your mom calling his name, when we knew she wasn't!"

We were laughing so hard, that we could hardly breathe. "And when we followed him to the living room, he ran out the house and said that he was never going to come over again!"

"Yeah! He was such a baby-how old were we anyway?"

I paused, catching my breath. "I think we were about 9."

"That's right because we were Harry, Ron, and Hermione for Halloween that year and you guys made me be Ron."

I wiped my tears away, "Well you had to because I betted you for Hermione and I won."

"I know and I still have the red wig to show for it," she smiled.

Danny and Rico came back with the milkshakes.

He grinned, "Okay, what was so funny that made you guys cry a river?"

Jo and I looked at each other and giggled. I turned to him, "Remember that time we were 9 and you was in the bathroom—"

"Okay, okay I got it. Try your milkshake Lace—it'll knock your socks off."

"I'm not wearing any socks."

"Well it'll knock your—"

"Nope, don't try to change the subject Desai," Jo cut him off.

"What happened when you were 9?" Rico asked.

"Nothing worth repeating—"

"Actually, I think it is worth repeating," I teased him.

He looked at me and Jo with a hint of a smile. "Don't do this to me. It's in the past."

"It's always nice to reminisce about the past," Jo said.

"Not in this case."

"Okay, I think I can put 2 and 2 together guys," Rico frowned.

We all burst out laughing.

"So, what started the fight between you and Archie this morning," Jo asked.

_Uh oh, well it was fun while it lasted._

I stuttered, "Um, well…he-"

"He was mad at Lacey for breaking up with him," Danny finished for me.

_We couldn't tell Jo that Archie started the fight because Danny was kissing me. We couldn't tell her about us yet and I know it was hard for him to keep this from her. But it wasn't the right time._

"Oh, I didn't know. I'm sorry?" Jo looked slightly confused.

"No its okay. It really was for the best." I looked at Danny because it was meant for him. He looked like the happiest man in the world. But I forgot that Jo was watching, so I cleared my throat. "It's been over between us for a while." I placed my hand on top of Danny's under the table and he linked our hands together.

Just then, Rico phone rang. "Hey mom…what? You're here now?...Mom I told you I'll call you when I'm ready…but I did clean my room, sort of," he whispered. "Okay okay, I'm coming out now." He slurped the last of his milkshake and hastily through his backpack on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, I have to go." He looked at Jo apologizing. "Did you want my mom to drop you off at home?"

She looked at me and Danny, thinking. I'm sure she was evaluating her comfort level around me. "Thanks for the offer, but your mom kind of sounds like she's not in the mood today. "

"Well, she won't mind. She loves the Mastersons," he grinned goofily but stopped when we heard a car honking.

Jo laughed. "See? You better get going. I'm fine."

He hesitated, then nodded. "Okay guys. See you at school tomorrow." He turned around and left.

And then there were three.

Jo started puffing out her cheeks. Something she did when she was nervous. "Sooo…"

"…If you need a ride home, I can take you. It's no problem_." _

_This was easier than I thought. I never knew how much I've missed Jo until today. I'm glad Danny planned this for us. It feels like old times with the three of us. That was the best time of my life and I would love to have that again._

"Thanks Lace, that'll be nice." We exchanged smiles. "My dad is on-call, so I don't want to bother him and my mom is hanging out with Karen."

"Oh yeah, that's why she hasn't bugged me today."

Jo kicked Danny underneath the table, smirking.

"Ow! I see you've become more abusive like Lace over the years."

"Don't talk about Karen, she's still my godmother."

We stood up. "Okay then," he said pulling us into a group hug. "My girls," he sighed, squeezing us tight.

"Can't—breathe," we said together.

He laughed, releasing us as we walked out the diner.

Danny's POV

_The car ride to Jo's house wasn't as uncomfortable as I thought it would be. Strangely enough, it felt like old times. I still don't know what went down between the two. I guess that doesn't matter now._

"Thanks for the ride Lace…it was fun with all of us together again."

"I had fun too Jo." Lace smiled, looking at her in the review mirror.

I looked back at Jo, "Me too. We should do this again. Maybe visit our fort?"

She beamed. "Sure Desai."

She stepped out, 'Goodnight guys," and walked towards her house.

Lace and my eyes met. "So…that wasn't so bad was it?"

She grinned. Damn those beautiful dimples! "Nope, not bad at all. I actually had a great time. Thanks for doing this." She intertwined our fingers.

"So you're not going to kill me like you wanted to this morning?"

"Not today," she smirked.

"Not today?" I ran my fingers across the most sensitive part of her neck."

She squirmed, "Okay no! Don't start."

_My face should hurt from how many times she's made me smile over the past few days. Wait, has it only been a few days?_

_I'm dying to kiss her. I took a peek to see if Jo was inside her house. No, she was fumbling with her keys._

"I want to kiss you so bad right now. I've been thinking about last night all day," I whispered, melting into those deep brown orbs of hers.

"You know what…I have too," she said biting her lip. She's such a vixen.

Fuck! She better stop before I finish what we started last night- right here in Jo's driveway. I looked towards Jo and she was finally in the house. I grabbed Lace's hips and slid her towards me, roughly. She moaned. Gosh I want her. I moved her hair aside so I could whisper in her ear.

"You want to know what I was thinking about when you brought up that incident I had at 9?"

She nodded slowly as I ran my fingers up her leg. My lips touching her ear. "I was thinking about how even back then, I knew you were the one for me. Yeah, it was a little kid crush at first but over time, it grew stronger."

She turned her head, our lips barely an inch away from each others. "I guess I've always known you had a thing for me," she said.

I licked my lips. "And what about you? Did you ever feel the same way? Even when I was…gone?"

She nodded, gently touching my face. "Of course I did. I thought about you every single day. I wanted to come see you but my parents didn't think it was a good idea. My therapist thought it was. I needed to see you, to hold you. Not for closure, but to see how you were doing. To answer those letters you sent me. To simply be there for you." She paused. "I never told anyone this before, but the day you broke out of juvie, was the day I ran off to see you. To this day, my parents still don't know where I went. That day, I just had a feeling that you needed me just as much as I needed you. At the time, everything about me felt empty and I knew it was because you weren't home…Then, when they told me you weren't at the detention center, I freaked. I thought they moved you further away."

A single tear rolled down her cheek and I wiped it away. "Oh Lace, it's okay."

"No, it's not okay Danny. I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you. I'm sorry that I didn't come earlier. I'm sorry I didn't protect you, while you were being bullied. I'm just so sorry!"

_I pecked her lips and pulled her into my arms, rocking her. I never knew exactly what she was feeling. I know it was hard on her and Jo, but I didn't know it was to this extent. She blames herself for not being there for me. In my mind, she was always there._

"Lace, every day I thought about you and it made me feel better. It gave me hope. So, don't feel guilty about anything because believe me, you was always there. Even if it wasn't physically."

She looked up at me, looking so sad, yet so beautiful. I smirked and wiggled my eyebrows trying to make her laugh. "Want to turn that frown upside down and go at it in the backseat?"

She giggled, wiping her eyes. "Rain check?"

I kissed the tip of her nose. "I'm going to hold you to that."

We heard a door shut. Lacey scooted back to the driver's side and looked in the mirror. She wiped any traces of tears away.

Jo came to Lacey's window and she rolled it down.

"Hey, are you guys okay?"

Lace looked at me, then back at Jo. "Yeah, we were just getting ready to go." She began putting on her seatbelt.

"Well, if you guys don't have to go right now, you can come in for a few minutes_." _

_I can tell Jo doesn't want to be alone. After all, Rico and I are her only friends. Hopefully, her and Lace will bond again so she could do girl stuff and…be a girl._

"But Jo, what about your mom and dad?" _I love Jo and her mom, but Chief Masterson is another story. The guy really has it out for me and if he catches me in his house…well who knows what will happen._

"My mom won't be here until 8 and my dad is focused on Regina's—well you know."

_Go figure._

I need to know what Lace wants to do, so I'll give her the chance to answer. "Sure, Jo. We can stay for a few minutes."

"Good," she smiled. She's more nervous for some reason and starting to puff out her cheeks. Is it because of Lacey? I don't know, I'll ask her about it later it.

She guided us to her room and brought out the Uno cards.

I rubbed my hands together. "Well, well, well. Look what we've got here. You guys want to begin where we left off huh?"

"And where is that exactly," Lace said, putting on her 'dare me' look. _That's sexy._

"It's exactly where I whooped both of you last time in Uno. Matter of fact, it was in this same room where you both cried because I won." I smirked, teasing them.

Jo gasped and looked at Lace. "He did not just say that."

Lace looked at me scowling, "Oh, he definitely said it-and we didn't cry."

"Oh, I think you did."

"Okay that's it!" They both dived at me. I flipped them over and pinned their arms down with my body.

"Get off us Danny," Jo whined.

"Nope! You guys asked for it."

Lacey hit my butt. "Get off!"

I made sure Jo couldn't see me as I discreetly sucked on Lace's finger once. "Don't start something, you can't finish," I winked.

Her mouth fell open and checked to see if Jo saw me. She didn't.

She mouthed, 'I'm going to get you later.'

To which I replied, 'You promise?' She hit it again.

"Come on Danny, my arms are getting numb," said Jo, still struggling against me.

I rolled off of them. "I'll get up _this_ time, but next time I can't promise you anything."

"Whatever," Lace got up and walked towards the door. "Jo can I use your bathroom, my bra strap came undone." She glared at me. I eye-sexed her. I'm used to it now.

"Sure, you remember where it is?"

"Yeah, be right back," she gave me one last glare and left.

"Serves you guys right," I laid down on the bed. "If you can't take the heat—"

"Shut up Desai."

"Shutting," I smirked.

She sighed, sitting up.

"What's wrong Masterson?" _I remember how nervous she was acting outside._

"What makes you think something's wrong?"

"Well," I rolled over facing her, "You're sighing, fidgeting, and you look different."

"Different how?" She looked offended.

"Not bad different. Just different. Girly different." I pointedly looked at the make-up kit on her nightstand.

Her eyes popped. "That—that's just a gift from my mom. I don't know… I thought I'll try some on." She shrugged.

_Something's definitely off. I sat up._

"Jo…"

She sighed again. "Okay, Danny you're right." She turned towards me. "Before I chicken out…I'm just going to do it because I got to know."

"You got to know what—"

And before I could finish, she kissed me. On. The. Lips. Kissed me.

I gently pushed her away shocked. What. The. Fuck.

She swallowed, waiting for me to say something. "…I'm sorry Danny…"

I didn't know what to say.

There were literally _no words_ I could think of saying.

Lacey came in and paused, sensing the tension in the room.

"What…what just happened?"

_Shit…_

**So…I bet you didn't see that one coming. Lol! Thanks again for the sweet reviews and comment if you would like. Now Dacey fans we can celebrate! Lacey has finally given in to her feelings for Danny. I hope they're end game! What are your theories? Does anyone else think that Jo is his half-sister? Btw, can't wait to see those '5 more minutes.' Get it Lace! : D **


	9. Chapter 9

Lacey's POV

_What the hell is going on here? _

_Danny looks absolutely horrified and Jo has completely paled. She's kind of close to him, a little too close for comfort. I shouldn't be feeling a pang of jealousy…but I do. Though, the feeling must be irrational because Jo doesn't feel that way about Danny, right? _

_Then again, maybe she does because who would've thought that Danny and I would be where we are now? _

_Not lovers, that's for sure…so what is really going on here?_

"Danny?" I crossed my arms over my chest when he didn't reply. He's just sitting there, his mouth a perfect O.

I turned to Jo. She's giving me the same facial expression. Like a deer in headlights. "Jo, what happened?"

_Please don't let it be what I think it is._

Her eyes moved rapidly around the room as her cheeks puffed out. She's nervous. "Um…my dad just called and he's on his way, so…you guys better get going."

_I cannot believe she just lied to me AND evaded the question. I thought we were getting along so well. I shook my head and left the room without a word. I heard him tell her bye when I stormed through the living room. Danny's quickened footsteps were right behind me as I flung open the door._

"Lace…" Danny called, but I kept going until I was in the car. He hurriedly got in as I whipped out of the driveway.

"Lace?"

"Are you going to tell me what happened…though I'm pretty sure I know what went on? I'm just hoping I'm wrong."

He hesitated, "Whatever you're thinking is probably right."

_His voice sounded funny. He didn't want to tell me. I looked at him raising a brow._

"Okay, okay," he surrendered. I guess it was the look I gave him. "Jo…kissed me but I pushed her away as soon as she did."

I nodded, staring at the road. He confirmed what I was thinking. Masterson has a crush on Danny. I tightened my hands on the steering wheel and stepped harder on the gas. The car shot forward.

"Lace calm down," I felt his hand on my leg and I shifted away.

"I am calm."

"Then why are you going 70 mph in a 45 lane?"

I looked at the meter. Damn it he's right. I slowed down.

"Are you mad at me because I swear I didn't kiss J—"

"Of course not. I believe you," I interrupted him.

"Then, why won't you look at me?"

"I'm…driving."

"You know what I mean. She did it out of nowhere, I didn't see it coming. One minute we were talking and the next she kissed me-I didn't even know she felt that way-she's like a sister to me."

I knew all of this. I'm secure in our relationship because I'm confident and content with who I am…but it still irked me that she kissed him.

"Talk to me Lace."

I sighed. "Maybe we shouldn't have done this."

"What? Hang out with Jo?"

"No…I mean us." I risked a look and it was like the wind had been knocked out of him.

"What?! Lacey I know you're mad but—"

"I'm not mad at you." He didn't believe me. "I promise. It's just that…maybe you and I are going too fast. I mean you haven't been back in town long enough for you to adjust. I just broke up with Archie and the town is still jumpy around you… I mean, look at what happened today. We've been so focused on each other that we haven't even seen what was right in front of us. Jo likes you and—"

"Don't do that—don't try to jeopardize our relationship," Danny's voice was stern.

I looked at him and he was…angry. He's never looked at me like that before.

"God Lacey, I know what you're trying to do. You can't list a bunch of reasons why we shouldn't be together just because you're angry she doesn't know about us. You didn't want to tell her—"

"You're right, I didn't want to tell her or anyone else." Now I was getting angry with him. "Think about it Danny, if anyone knows we're together, they'll start a riot, say I'm your next victim, and try to banish you away from here."

Danny laughed but wasn't amused. "Really Lacey, that's a little farfetched don't you think?"

"No it's not. In fact, it's the same thing they did to you five years ago. This town threw you out and put you in juvie, don't you remember?"

"That's something I'll never forget," Danny said quietly.

I pulled up to his house and parked. When I looked at him, he was staring straight ahead.

"Look Danny, I'm sorry but I'm being realistic. I just don't want it to happen again. If the town knew—"

"You said you love me right?" He interrupted, still not looking at me.

I paused. What? "You know I do."

"And you still care about Jo?"

"…Yes…I do but what does that—"

"It has everything to do with this situation." He finally looked at me. "You're mad at Jo, though she doesn't know were together. You're conflicted because you want to tell her but now you don't think you can because maybe it'll hurt her feelings. And…you're scared for my being here, back in Green Grove."

_I looked down. Wow. He knows me more than I do._

He tilted his head down so I can catch his eyes, then lifted his brows, "Did I leave out anything?"

I just stared at him and finally shook my head.

Tess was coming out the house when Danny was about to speak.

"Hi there Lacey, Danny. What have you kids been up to," she was at my window smiling.

"Hi Mrs. Masterson," we said. _What's up with her eyes…_

"Just hanging out. Making up for lost time," Danny smiled.

"Well that's nice. You guys were at the diner right…with Jo?"

We didn't want to lie to Tess. She's the sweetest out of all our moms.

"We were just—" he started.

But Tess cut him off grinning. "It's okay, if you were. Jo talks about you guys all the time. She misses you and anyone who makes her happy is okay with me." She winked and got into her car, driving away.

Danny looked at me. "Where her pupils a little too big to you?"

I frowned. "Yeah, they were…but she doesn't smoke or anything does she?" _Hmm very curious…_

"I don't know, I'm trying to picture Tess rolling up a blunt but the image is quite hard to visualize."

I laughed but then remembered our fight. "Danny…I'm sorr—"

"Hey, we don't have to talk about it now. I don't want your mom getting worried." Getting out, he grabbed his backpack, and walked around the car. "So I'll see you tomorrow at school?"

"…Yeah. I'll call you before I go to bed."

"Okay." He kissed my cheek and smiled, a little.

_I have some serious apologizing to do._

"Goodnight," I said.

"Goodnight, drive safe." He stood there, waiting for me to pull off before going into the house.

Driving down the street, I hit the steering wheel with my fist. Ugh! I wish I could've seen his real smile before leaving.

_Damn it. I should've just apologized before he got out the car. I'm such an idiot._

Danny's POV

_That ride home went in a completely different direction than I thought it would. I knew the kiss was a bad topic but that opened up a whole other door of issues. I've always known that she hides some of her emotions from me because she's the strongest girl I know. I love that she's strong but even the toughest girl in the world needs an outlet that will allow her to vent. I told her we'll talk about it later, so she could take a breather and mull things over. I know she wasn't angry at me for the kiss but with the obstacles that are threatening our relationship. I'm glad though because tonight, another one of her walls came down for me._

"Hi mother, how was your evening with Tess?" I found her in the living room with the usual glass of red wine attached to her hand.

"Danny," her smile lit up the whole room when I entered. This is the mom I've missed.

"It was like old times…like nothing has changed."

"That's good to hear. I'm glad you two are getting along."

"So am I. But Kyle is a different story. He's just—"

"Believe me, I know."

"So how was your day? Are you with Lacey or is it Jo now?"

_Hm…I knew it was coming._

"Jo is my best friend mom." And I left it at that.

"So Lacey it is." She smiled and stumbled towards me. I took the glass from her, holding her steady.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be? Could you put that in the dish washer? I' m tired."

She kissed me on the cheek and slowly walked up the stairs. "Goodnight Danny."

Does she smell like…marijuana? Nah…though it would explain the goofy smile she gave me earlier…and Tess' eyes. I shook my head.

I went to the kitchen and placed the glass in the dishwasher. There was spilt wine on the countertop so I used a paper towel to clean it up. Throwing it in the trash, I saw what confirmed my suspicions. A small amount of marijuana was left behind in a zip lock bag. Really? Mom and Tess? I can't even wrap my head around it. Could they have at least flushed it in the toilet or something? I shook my head yet again and took the trash out. No need for this minor incident to end up on the rap sheet Chief Masterson has on me. I can see it in the headlines now.

Danny Desai, child murderer, prime suspect in Regina Crane's murder, and now pot head was found firing it up in his very own kitchen.

_I really don't need any more shit on my plate._

_I guess I'll take a shower now but I'm tired from the lack of sleep. I'm not complaining though…I'll stay up all night again if Lacey dropped by._

_I started lathering up my arms, thinking about her. Maybe not such a good idea. Showering+thoughts of Lacey= one happy guy below the waist…and there it goes. I turned the nozzle on cold water. I shouldn't be thinking improper thoughts about my girl when she's upset. I hope she's okay. I'll call her when I get out. _

_When she spoke about us moving too fast, my heart stopped. I was praying that she wasn't breaking up with me but the more she talked, the more I understood. How fast were moving wasn't the problem. What it all boils down to is that she's scared to hurt Jo and she's scared for me._

_But I'm going to be there for her, no matter what._

_I stepped out the shower and dried myself off with the towel. I smiled, seeing the hot pink nail polish Lace and Jo spilled on it as kids. I was so mad at them that day._

_I looked in the drawer and saw that I still had cartoon themed boxers. I thought mom threw those out. Note to self: never let mom shop for you again. She still thinks I'm eleven. I slipped on the more age appropriate boxers and looked at my phone. Two missed calls and one text. One call from Lace and one from Jo. The text reads: I'm really sorry Danny. Call me when you get this. –Jo_

_That's going to be one awkward phone call. Obviously, I'm going to call Lace first. She answered on the second ring._

"Danny," she sounded relieved.

"Hi Lace. I'm sorry, I was going to call you when I got out the shower. You made it home okay?"

"Yes, I did…I actually wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for freaking out before. I didn't mean to take it out on you."

"Don't be sorry. I completely understand."

"Thanks, I'm glad that we're together it's just that…now that I have you, things are still trying to tear us apart."

"But that will never happen again. This time, we have now…no one can take that away from us."

I can hear her lightly breathing on the other end.

"Did you want to talk about the fact that you're scared for me being back in Green Grove?"

"…I am…"

"You don't have to be. Chief Masterson hasn't found any evidence on me and no one in town has threatened me in hours. I'll say that's progress."

She sighed, "Danny."

"Okay, I'm sorry. You don't have to worry about me though, I can take care of myself. I don't want you stressing over anything—"

"But it's not just anything, it's you. I don't want anything to happen to you. Some people can be so cruel, you know?"

"I know that better than anyone but I promise you, I'll be okay."

"How do you know that?"

I smiled, "Because I have you by my side and that's all I need."

I can practically hear her grinning on the other end.

"That was cheesy, I know. You don't have to rub it in Lace." She finally laughed. Yes!

"But it was still sweet, so you get points for that."

"Really? So I can take you up on that rain check now? You know, the one when we'll go at it in the backseat of your car" I smirked.

"Seriously, you are the only one who remembers stuff like that."

"When it comes to you, damn right I do."

"I'll think about it…"

"Wow just kill my hopes and dreams will ya Lace?"

"If 'sexy time' in the backseat of my car is your hopes and dreams, then we have another problem."

I chuckled. "Well, it's pretty high on my list."

"Danny!"

"Okay!"

"…So what are we going to do…about Jo I mean."

_Shit. There it is._

"Well, she actually called me but I missed it. She texted me and apologized, saying she wanted me to call her back."

She was quiet.

"You there?"

"Yes, I was just thinking…do you want to go ahead and tell her about us?"

"You sure about that? I know you don't want to ruin the improvement you guys made today."

"Well…hopefully it doesn't ruin that…and I know it'll mean a lot to you if she knows."

"Yes, because she's my best friend but I also want us to be able to actually act like we're together in front of someone—and not always behind closed doors."

"Even when you know she likes you?"

"I have a feeling she won't for long."

"What makes you think so?"

"Because Rico has a thing for her."

"Wow. I guess I'm not surprised. I've caught him drooling sometimes looking at her...I don't blame him, she's like the gorgeous girl next door."

"Look at you. Complimenting her and everything."

She laughed softly. "What can I say? I miss her but I can live without her kissing you again."

"Ohhh, someone's jealous..."

"Wouldn't you be if Archie kissed m—"

"Don't finish that sentence, that's a low blow Lace. I'll kick his ass again before he even thinks about kissing you."

"Yeah okay, how would you know if he thinks about it?"

"Trust me, I'll know." I laid back on the bed, turning off the lamp.

"You know you're sexy when you're jealous."

"And you're sexy all the time…what are you wearing?" I smirked.

She giggled, "Down boy, not tonight. We both need our rest for school tomorrow."

"Please, just tell me one article of clothing."

"No."

"Fine."

"Big baby."

"You make me act this way, withholding important information like this."

"Seriously? Fine. I'm wearing an oversized jersey shirt, that's it."

"That's all you're wearing or that's all you're telling me?"

"Both."

"So you're saying…" My mouth fell open.

"Goodnight Danny," she said in a sing-song voice.

I sighed. "Goodnight Lace."

Cold shower number two here I come...

So guys, that's it for this chapter. I wanted to end it on a good note. The next one will include the Danny/Jo phone call and more of the trio. Btw, those Dacey scenes were hot on the last episode! I loved the car scene and the couch scene before the perv started filming them. Who do you think that was and what was your favorite Dacey moment? As always, thanks for your reviews. I love reading your TwistedTheories : )


	10. Chapter 10

**Danny's POV**

_Now that Lacey gave me the green light to go ahead and tell Jo about us, I'm starting to feel a little uneasy. Something I have never felt before. I guess it's because I don't want her to feel like we kept this secret from her for selfish reasons. In all honesty, we did it to protect her and I hope that's how she sees it. More than anything, I don't want this to affect their friendship._

Anticipating the awkwardness, I picked up the phone. It rang once before she answered.

"Danny! About earlier, I'm so sor—"

"Don't worry about it, it's already forgotten." I cut her off. No need for her to stress.

She went silent.

_Shit. That's probably not the best thing to say to someone who likes you. I'm a jackass._

"Look, I didn't mean—"

"No it's fine…I know it's not like _that_ with you. I'm just so embarrassed, like I can't even…"

_She's freaking out. Say something._ "Jo, really it's okay. We never have to speak of it again…deal?"

She sighed, relieved. "Deal."

"So…um…" _Should I tell her now? Now that I think about it, maybe it is too soon to tell her. I mean for God sakes, she just apologized to me._

"Yeah?"

"Uh…" And just like that, I have an idea.

"Did you want to come over tomorrow night and have dinner at my house? My treat."

"Sure, sounds good." She sounds like the excited Jo that I've missed.

"Oh and I'm inviting Rico too…and Lace." I waited for what seemed like a minute before she answered.

"How was she when she left? I won't blame her if she's mad, I mean, I did kind of kick you guys out…without explaining anything to her."

_You have no idea _why_ she was mad._

"Well, she was a little put off. Mainly because it caught her off guard."

"…So, you told her?"

"She already knew."

"Oh."

"…So, you and Rico coming over tomorrow?"

"Sure, I'll ask him…and I want to apologize to Lacey too so, yeah."

_Looks like everyone's going to be apologizing. Especially Lace and I. Maybe Rico will take her mind off it._

"Great. I'll see you at school then."

"See you. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

_As I close my eyes, I start to think maybe that wasn't such a good idea. Lacey's going to freak when she finds out that the four us will be together, when I tell Jo about us. _

_Here's to tomorrow…_

XXX

_All day I have been avoiding her questions about my phone call with Jo. When we rode to school this morning, I distracted her with kisses. Of course I've wanted to kiss her since last night but I'm also not ready to tell her about the dinner._

_The bell rang for lunch and I know that my time is up. I have no choice but to tell her._

_I sat at the table waiting. There are still eyes on me everywhere I go, but it's getting better. I don't mind them keeping their distance, who can blame them? They don't know anything about me. At least the whole student body doesn't find me interesting anymore. I look down at my tray and I see a glob of food. I cooked better than this in juvie. I'll just eat the banana. _

When I looked up, Lacey was sitting in front of me. Smiling. Not a real smile if you ask me, but more of an "I'm pissed off but how are you, smile." Shit…

"Danny?" She said innocently.

_For some reason I couldn't sit still. Relax dude. You need charm._

"Before we began, can I just say how beautiful you look today? Well, everyday actually."

She was still smiling sweetly.

"Thanks but flattery will get you nowhere Desai." She crossed her arms and the smile disappeared. "When were you planning on telling me that we were having dinner with Jo?"

_Fuck. I swept my fingers through my hair._

"Don't be mad, I just needed you to be there when I tell her."

She looked away biting her lip, thinking.

_Focus!_

"So you didn't tell her?"

"I couldn't. She was feeling down and I thought I should give her a day before telling her about us. She misses you and felt bad about hurting you yesterday."

She looked surprised. "She did?"

"Of course she did. She still cares about you." I reached out for her hand and held it.

Her smile was more genuine this time. "Okay, I'll be there."

"That's my girl," I smiled. "So did Jo or Rico tell you?"

"Rico. I haven't seen Jo all day. But he was very excited—said that he was getting a haircut today so his inner swag can be unleashed," she laughed.

_That guy. I shook my head._

"Did you tell him it's a double date or something?"

"No, I told Jo she can invite him so I have no idea what's going on in that head of his."

"Well, I think they'll be cute together."

"You just want me all to yourself," I teased.

"Ass."

"But it's a nice ass right?"

She tried really hard not to smile.

"Yeah, I know. Don't try to fight the sexiness Lace." I licked my lips and wiggled my brows.

She busted out in giggles.

"Freak," Sarita said, walking by the table.

"Bitch," Lace replied.

_She looked around the cafeteria, noticing for the first time that eyes were on us. I'm used to it but she's not. At least that fucker Archie isn't here._

"Don't worry about them. They'll be over us in no time."

She smiled, but it was forced. "I'm not worried."

_She's never been an outcast before, so I know it bothers her._

"Hey guys!" It was Rico. "Jo said that she'll see you both tonight. We're studying in the library. I didn't want her to starve, so I'm bringing her some lunch."

"That's sweet Rico," Lace said. He grinned.

"Tell her I'll text later with the time." _I know that she's avoiding us._

"Alright, see you later." He turned around and left.

"She's avoiding us."

"Yep." I nodded.

"I can understand why."

_Distract her._

"So you want to ditch next period and make out in the janitorial closet?"

She smirked. "Romantic but no. We need to study."

"I can multi-task," I winked.

"Well, I'm sure you can manage."

"I'm sure I can't."

**Lacey's POV**

_Driving to Danny's house, I'm a bit jittery. Would she forgive us for not telling her? God, I hope so._

_I pulled up to the house and parked. Before I could ring the doorbell, Karen was there._

"Hello Lacey. Don't you look lovely?" She was in a black dress and her famous 6 inch heels. Always dressed to impress.

"Hi Mrs. Desai. Thank you, and so do you."

"Oh this old thing? I just threw it on. Tess and I are going out tonight but haven't you heard? We're bringing sexy back." She broke out into song and did a little snapping the fingers, hip action dance.

I had to fake a cough to keep from laughing.

"You okay?"

"Yes, um I hope you both have a great night. And good luck bringing sexy back."

"Oh honey, I don't need luck. You see these moves?" She did the little weird dance again.

"They are certainly…something Mrs. Desai."

"Be careful Lacey. Don't use these moves on Danny. They're certified hot!"

_Omg she's killing me!_

"You don't have to worry about that Mrs. Desai."

"It's Karen—oh before I forget, are you and Danny being safe?"

My mouth fell open. Completely open.

"Um…"

"Don't worry, I know that you and Danny are dating. When he speaks about you, it's like you're the most important person in the world. He adores you and I'm glad you're the one that makes him happy."

_Wow._ "Thank you Mrs.—I mean Karen. I care about him a lot too."

"I know you do honey. Which brings me back to my question, are you two being safe?"

XXX

Walking into the kitchen I smelled something delicious. Danny's stirring what looks like pasta, tucking his unruly hair behind his ear.

I slipped behind him, grabbed the dish towel, and smacked his butt with it."

He started wiggling it. "Oooh I like it rough."

"I can never scare you, even when we were kids."

He turned around and kissed me.

"Never baby." He went back to stirring.

"Guess what your mom asked me on her way out?"

"Oh gosh, what?"

"Were we using protection."

"What?!" He stared at me in horror.

I nodded. "Yep, my exact reaction."

"I didn't tell her that we were dating."

"I know."

"So, what did you say?"

"I said we haven't gotten to that stage in our relationship yet."

"Yet?" He wiggled his brows.

"Don't start Danny."

"Oh, so you can come and violate me while I'm cooking but I can't even—"

"Nope."

He gave me the dirtiest look ever. Sexy.

"Not fair Lace, not fair at all."

I smirked. "So what are you cooking? It smells amazing."

"Pasta, salad, and homemade brownies."

"Yum."

"I'm just kidding about the brownies. They're not homemade, I bought them. I don't bake."

"You _will_ learn to bake soon enough," I teased.

"Who's going to make me?"

"Who do you think?" I arched a brow.

"You're such a bully."

"You love it."

He smirked, kissing me again. "I do."

I washed my hands. "Can I help with anything?"

"No, I got it. Just as long as you follow the instructions on my apron, I'll be fine."

I looked down and read: Kiss the Cook but don't Touch the Buns!

I smiled. "Oh, so I can't touch the buns but I can kiss you? So unreasonable."

"It's very reasonable because you're always hitting me or scowling at me."

"I do it with purpose."

"There's no excuse for abuse. We can handle our differences in other ways." He placed the lid on the pasta and took off the apron, throwing it on the counter.

"And what way is that?"

He picked me up and sat me on the counter. It was so quick that I lost my breath.

"This way," he whispered and kissed me hard. I would've sworn he was French by the way he kissed me. I wrapped my legs around his waist, bringing him closer. He starts undoing the zipper on the front of my dress, leaving a trail of kisses in its place.

"You know, I had to take two cold showers last night because of you."

"Yeah?" I closed my eyes as he nibbled my earlobe.

"Yeah. All I did was think about you and just like that—it resulted in this." He placed my hand below his waist and I couldn't help but moan.

"You see what you do to me…when you lip your lips, bite them, how you walk, talk, twirl your hair around your finger, everything. You have no idea what you do to me."

"You don't know what you do to me either." I bit his lip and he groaned. Kissing me like his life depended on it.

We heard a car door slam and I panicked. "Danny, they're here!"

_He growled. I know, I'm frustrated too._

He zipped up my dress and helped me off the counter.

"What do I suppose to do…with this?" He looked down.

Oh boy, he isn't lying.

"Just think gross thoughts. Like a hairy, sweaty man in a speedo, doing squats and—"

"I got it Lace," he frowned.

I giggled. "Good. I'll get the door and you handle…that."

"You're laughing at me? This is your fault." He pointed to it.

"Rain check," I said leaving the kitchen.

"Don't think I'm going to forget," he yelled after me.

_Don't I know?_

_I paused, seeing them through the storm door. I put on my best smile and opened it. Jo was standing there awkwardly, while Rico on the other hand was practically beaming with his new haircut. He's wearing a leather jacket; I assume he considers a form of swag. But then the heat from outside rushed in. Swag? I don't this so. But he's sweet, cute, and cares for Jo, which is the most important thing._

"Hi guys, come on in. Rico, I'll take your jacket."

"Hi Lace,"Jo said coming in.

Rico handed me his jacket. "Too much?" He whispered.

"A little, I don't want you to melt but you still look great," I smiled.

He grinned. "Thanks." After my compliment, he had a pep in his step.

A few minutes later, we were all seated with our meals in front of us. All staring awkwardly around the room.

Except for Danny of course. "Dig in guys!"

Hi everyone! So I wanted to fit the dinner in this one but I wanted to upload a chapter since I've been busy preparing for school and a new job and everything! I know that our Dacey will get back together but we'll probably have to wait until the new episodes air in January. *Sigh* I miss them already.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone! I'm so sorry for the long wait but with school, work, and interning, I could hardly find the time to write. That's still not an excuse for all of you who have stuck with me since day 1. Thank you my lovelies!**

**Danny's POV**

"So Jo, did my cooking pass the test?"

_We've been at this table for about 15 minutes and I still haven't come up with a way to tell her about my relationship with Lacey. Lace has been nudging me under the table, ready for me to get it over with. What am I supposed to say, 'Hey Jo, Lacey and I have been hooking up? No big deal. I just wanted you to know that we're in love, probably since we were kids.' _

_I didn't think it would be this hard._

"Surprisingly, it did. It tastes better than my mom's pasta," she smiled.

"How long have you two known each other," Lace asked Jo and Rico. She made the question sound not so 'innocent.' They looked uncomfortable.

I looked at Lace. "Can I see you in the kitchen for a sec?"

We left the room and she stared at me. I smiled.

"What?"

"I know what you're trying to do in there. Trying to couple them off into a relationship already."

"I'm trying to show Jo that he likes her. You're not doing anything but talking about pasta and—"

"I'm trying to work up to it Lace. This is not going to be an easy conversation—"

"I know that, I just…can we get this over with?" She sighed.

I held her hand. "I know this is hard for you too. Let's just go back in there and do it."

"Okay."

We took our seats.

"Is everything okay?" Jo asked.

Lace held my hand under the table. "We have to tell you something," she said.

Jo's eyebrows scrunched together. "O…kay."

I stepped in. "Because your friendship means the world to us, there has to be communication. So, we have something we want to share."

We looked at each other before looking back at Jo. Rico was still looking uncomfortable.

I rested our interlaced hands on the table and cleared my throat. "Were-together."

"More pasta anyone?" Rico said. No one said anything.

Jo was staring at our hands. Not moving, blinking, or even breathing.

When she finally looked at us, her eyes were glistening. "Excuse me," she said and ran upstairs to the bathroom.

"Jo wait!" I got up but Lacey stopped me.

"Let me talk to her."

"You sure about this?"

She nodded. "Yes…I have to do this."

I squeezed her hand before she walked away. "I'm here if you need me."

"I know." Then, she went upstairs.

_I hope she forgives us. Maybe after the shock wears off, she'll see that we didn't keep this a secret for long. Lace and I are still very new. _

_I just want us to be like we were at eleven. Friends who had unconditional love for one another. I know she wants that too._

Rico was eating, staring at the wall. He glanced at me and back over to the wall again.

"You should tell her," I said.

His mouth was full to capacity. "Tell 'er wha?"

"Tell Jo that you have feelings for her."

He choked on his food and I handed him water. He drank the whole glass.

"You okay?"

"Yeah…you know…about Jo?"

"Actually Jo is the only one who doesn't know."

He nodded. "Wow and I thought that no one noticed anything about me…I don't know if I should tell her though. She probably sees me as a brother like you see her as a sister."

"You never know unless you try."

**Lacey's POV**

I inhaled and slowly exhaled before knocking on the door.

"Jo, it's me."

"Lacey…just give me a minute."

"Okay." I sat on the floor, outside the bathroom. "But I'm not leaving you alone."

"I'm used to being alone. I'm use to you and Danny not being here with me."

I can hear her sniffles.

"Jo…believe it or not, I felt the same way. For the past five years, I didn't have you or Danny in my life and it killed me. That destroyed who I was and created this faux popular girl who seemed tough and happy on the outside but in reality, I was completely crushed on the inside. I…felt like I died, so I created a new me. Someone new I thought I had to be. Someone that didn't want to get hurt anymore and shielded the past."

Jo was silent.

"I thought about you and Danny every single day."

"I was there at school. Every single day Lacey."

"I know but_ I_ wasn't there." I choked, I couldn't say anymore. This was harder to talk about than expected.

The door opened and there stood Jo, face completely red, with a single tear streaming down her face.

"Jo," I sobbed. "I'm sorry for everything."

She hugged me, which surprised the heck out of me. Then again, Jo was always one to easily forgive. She's very sweet, has a kind heart, and a beautiful soul. This is why I love her.

"I'm sorry too Lace."

We sunk to the floor and created one huge puddle of tears together.

XXX

Moments later, after talking up a storm, we heard footsteps approaching.

We looked up and saw Rico's shocked face. Danny's face showed nothing but pure euphoria.

"What are you girls laughing about" he asked.

"YOUR FACE!" We said together, giggling and remembering the past.

"Ouch! I see you two have returned to the days of your purely evil, yet amusing insults. Though, I kind of hoped that you would've come up with something new after all these years."

Jo pulled on Danny's hand and he fell to the floor beside us. "Shut up Desai and get in here."

We pulled him into our hug. Just like the old days.

"So Jo, are you and me good?"

"Well…it's going to take some time for me to get use to the idea but I think I've always had a feeling about you two." She shrugged. "Just as long as you don't suck off each other's faces in front of me, we'll be okay."

Danny and I laughed. Awkwardly.

"Um…uh…" Rico was scratching the back of his neck, not knowing what to do.

"Get down here Rico." I pulled him down and he fell into our circle of love.

XXX

When Jo and Rico left, I stayed behind to help Danny clean.

"So how about that? Piece of cake right?" He grinned, placing the last dish in the dish rack.

I giggled. "Uh I don't know about a piece of cake but I'm glad she didn't kick us out of her life."

"Ditto." He held my hand and led me to the couch. "More than anything I'm glad you two are friends again. I knew that if anyone could get Jo to forgive us tonight, it would be you. Not even Rico could've pulled that off. You two have something special. A special girl bond."

"A special girl bond? Wow Danny boy, you really said something there."

"I know you like to insult me but in actuality, I love it when you're mean to me."

I scooted closer to him and whispered in his ear. "Oh really? You like mean girls?"

"I like _you_."

"But do you love me?" I asked, climbing onto his lap.

"You know I do," he whispered against my lips, his hands slowly sliding up my legs.

"Then say it." I ran my fingers through his hair before yanking it a bit.

He softly kissed my lips. " .You." He said in between kisses. "Always. . Will."

I pulled back and stared straight into those beautiful brown orbs of his. "I love you too Danny Desai."

Before I continued, I kissed him again. "I'm ready."

His eyes bugged out of his sockets. "R-ready? Ready to go home or…?"

I lightly tapped his cheek and kissed him. "I'll let you figure that out big boy." Then, I ran upstairs.

He must've caught on quick because as soon as I sat on his bed, he was at the door, grinning.

I laid down as he climbed on top of me. "What have I done to deserve you?"

"You came into my life." I shrugged. "All I'll ever ask is that you continue to stay in it."

He stared at me and smiled, tracing my lips with his fingers. "Wherever you are Lace, I'm there."

Then, his lips found mine.

Dacey POV

_As we made love, this twisted universe ceased to exist._

**So, there you go guys. I may add things to this chapter later but I'm sure when the show airs again, I'll be feeling the itch to write about our Dacey again! And yes there is still a Dacey in our future! I just know it from his little speech to Jo. Love you guys! Thank you for giving me a chance!**


End file.
